Sirius' Potion Mistake
by RedHal
Summary: Trying to bring the ghosts of James and Lily so they could protect Harry from Snape's taunting, Sirius makes a mistake and actually brings them back to life.
1. Reminiscing

I own nothing. Except some characters that will be arriving later in this story.

Warning: Has absolutely NOTHING to do with Order of the Phoenix.

Date: Middle of July in between Harry's 4th and 5th year a week after the full moon.

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

One day in the middle of July, things in the wizarding world were looking grim. One of the darkest wizards in the world had just risen and most people did not believe it.

At the house of Remus Lupin, a man named Sirius Black was hard at work TRYING to make some weird potion.

"Padfoot? What in Merlin's name are you trying to do?" Remus asked coming back from a mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius jerked his head up and saw one of his best friends from school

"Oh. Hi Moony. I had an idea last week."

"That's a first."

"Hey. At least listen."

"Ok Sirius. I'm listening."

"I was just thinking about the way Snape has been treating Harry. So, I said to myself: 'I bet Snivellus wouldn't treat Harry that way if Lily and/or James were around.'"

"Let me guess." Remus interrupted, "You want to try to bring them back to life."

"No. I mean… I would LIKE to, but you and I both know that is not possible."

"Glad to see you are finally coming to terms with James' death."

"May I finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Anyways. I looked in some spell books that you have, and I found a potion that can make ghost."

"I didn't know I had one like that. Oh. This was the free copy Sara gave me. So you're going to try and bring back Lily and James' ghost and have them haunt Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to kill Wormtail when I get a hold of him. Those 12 years in Azkaban have really pushed you over the cliff."

"Get in line Moony. I have first dibs and Harry has second."

"If I recall correctly, Harry wanted to give Wormtail over to the Dementors so that you can be free."

"I know. I was going to ask permission to kill him once I was free. I had already thought it out."

"This is just a day for miracles. You thought AND read a book."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding. Have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Yeah. He's doing alright considering what he went through last month. I've already written him back."

The two men looked down at the potion deep in thought.

"Are you sure this will work Padfoot?"

"No. But it never hurts to try."

Remus sighed and sat down on a tattered couch. All of a sudden, he started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering two years ago. I was patrolling the halls when I came across Snape and Harry. Harry had the Marauders map in his hand and there was some writing on it."

"What did it say?"

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Sirius grinned.

"There's more. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

"That sounds like something Prongs would say." Sirius said in a full out smile.

"Then you'll love this one. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor."

By now, Sirius was laughing his head off.

_I better stop here because the next one is Wormtail's._

When Sirius calmed down, he took a deep breath before asking something he was debating.

"What did Mr. Wormtail say?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Even though the traitor said it, I can't pass up an opportunity to hear a Snape insult."

"Alright. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Even though the traitor of the Marauders had said it, Sirius could not hold the laughter at the truth of the insult.

"Snivellus does need to wash his hair."

"I agree." Remus said smiling. "So how long before we can see the ghost of our friends?"

Sirius looked at the book.

"Tomorrow I add the last ingredient."

"Which is?"

"1 teaspoon of Dragon Blood."

00000

The next day,

"Ok. I have the Dragon Blood and the measuring spoons. Now to pour it in."

Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus had gone to Diagon Ally to stock up on the potion supplies that Sirius had used up when he started the potion during the full moon.

"I need to start locking my stuff up." Remus had said before he disapperated.

Sirius positioned the spoon and the bottle over the caldron. When he poured it in…

TBC


	2. The Mistake

_Sirius positioned the spoon and the bottle over the caldron. When he poured it in…_

**Chapter 2: The Mistake**

KABOOM

The potion had exploded and filled the house with smoke and poured all over the kitchen floor.

"What on earth?" Sirius coughed.

He opened his burning eyes, and then he read the label on the spoon.

TBSP

"Oops." Sirius said as he realized that he had used a tablespoon instead of a teaspoon.

Sirius ran to the window in the living room and opened them hoping that the muggles don't call the fire department. When the smoke cleared, Sirius prepared to clean the floor before Mooney returned. However, he was not expecting what he saw.

Instead of the purple potion, older versions of James and Lily's bodies laid on the floor.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Sirius said to himself as he stared in the doorway at the clean floor and the two bodies.

POP

Sirius went ridged and through his hands in the air.

"I'minnocent.PettigrewandIswitched.HEbetrayedLilyandJames.HEkilledthosemugglesandblamedme.Youcangivemevertiserum." (1)

"I know that Padfoot."

Sirus turned his head and saw Remus.

"Moony! Merlin you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Care to explain the smoke?"

Sure enough, there was still some smoke in the house.

"Well, I poured the wrong amount of Dragon Blood."

"Oh Sirius. You didn't. You are so lucky Severus isn't here."

"Tell me about it. He'd be taunting me from now until the end of infinity."

"So what was the result?"

"Well, you know how it was supposed to bring the ghosts?"

"Yes."

"It brought the bodies instead."

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And HOW may I ask, do you intend to fix this?"

Just as Sirius was about to answer, they heard a groan from the kitchen.

The two men entered the kitchen and looked at the two bodies. And sure enough, the body of James Potter was moving.

"Padfoot. Do you realize what you just did?"

Sirius starred at his supposed "dead" friend as James opened his eyes.

TBC

Translation (In case you don't feel like translating it yourself):

(1) "I'm innocent. Pettigrew and I switched. HE betrayed Lily and James. HE killed those muggles and blamed me. You can give me vertiserum."


	3. The Return of Mr and Mrs Prongs

**Chapter 3: The Return of Mr. and Mrs. Prongs**

From his position on the floor, James Potter couldn't really see where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting Voldemort and seeing a flash of green light. Now, as his vision came into focus, he saw two pairs of feet. His eyes traveled up to the faces of the two men in the doorway and he saw the last two people he expected to see at a time like this. He sat up still starring at older versions of his two friends from school and no one said a word for five minutes.

Just then, there was a groan from behind James.

"Lily!" James said as he went to his wife completely forgetting his friends.

"James? You're alive?" the redheaded woman asked her husband.

"Looks like it."

"Where are we? Wait a minute. HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?" she said while grabbing her husband's shoulders and shaking him.

THUD

James and Lily turned to the doorway where Remus was still standing and starring. Sirius, however, had taken a new position: out cold on the floor. (A/N: Wouldn't you if you had accidentally brought your best friend and his wife back to life?)

"P-Prongs?" Remus finally managed to say.

"Moony? You're alive?"

"But. You. Voldemort. Killed." Remus was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"What's with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"E-Enervate." Remus said pointing his wand at Sirius.

Sirius stirred.

"What a dream. Hey Moony. I just dreamed I brought Prongs and Lily back to life. Isn't that weird?" Sirius said before seeing Lily and James.

"Sirius. Quit it with doing the impossible." Remus told his friend.

"And if you faint without telling us what in Merlin's name is going on, I swear I'll hex you to where you look like Snape." Lily threatened.

"LILY" Sirius gave her a huge hug to welcome her back. The threat was common between her and the Marauders.

"Hey! She's MY wife. And also, I'M your best friend. What are we going to do with him Moony?" James said.

"PRONGS!" Sirius mimicked his own action however, had a tighter hug.

"Padfoot. Can't. Breath."

Lily grinned at the reunion of the two best friends. She and Remus had a short and sweet reunion while James was trying to get some air. Just then, Remus paled.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"Excuse me." Remus said as he ran to the book and tore out the recipe for the potion and threw it in the fire.

"What was that for Moony?" Sirius asked after he let go of James.

"We don't want any death eaters to get a hold of that recipe. If anyone found out how it was done... I don't want to think of the possibilities."

"Good point." Sirius said. "It's bad enough Voldemort's back."

"What do you mean BACK?" Lily asked.

"Lily. James. Let's go to the living room to talk."

TBC


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

In the living room, James and Lily were on the loveseat while Sirius laid on the couch and Remus took the armchair.

"Before we answer your question Lily, we need to know what happened that night to you guys."

James and Lily looked at each other and sighed.

"Lily was fixing dinner." James started. "Harry and I were playing. He had just pulled my glasses off my face. Just then, we heard a noise from outside. We knew it could only be HIM. I told her to take Harry and run. He came into the house and we started to duel. The next thing I knew, there was a flash of green light."

"After James told me to run, I ran into the nursery. I held H-Harry close to me as the duel went on. I knew there was no way I could make a Portkey. You need concentration to do it. There was no way. Then HE came into the nursery and told me to step aside and that he only wanted the baby. I told him to take me instead. I saw a flash of green light, and that's it." Lily finished the story in tears while holding onto James for dear life.

Remus decided to take over and get this over with as soon as possible.

"After he killed you, Lily, Voldemort turned his wand toward Harry. He said those hated words. As the light hit Harry, it rebounded at hit Voldemort instead. Because you sacrificed your life for Harry, he was able to survive."

James and Lily starred at their friend.

"It's true." Sirius spoke up. "I knew something was wrong, so I went to check up on Peter. When I found his place empty, I went straight to your place. The house was destroyed and I saw your bodies. Harry was crying. All I could think about was how Peter betrayed us all. Just then, Hagrid came and asked for Harry. At first I refused because I'm his godfather. He said it was Dumbledore's orders. After some arguing, I decided to give Harry to Hagrid thinking Dumbledore will take him to Hogwarts. I also lent him my motorcycle which he STILL hasn't returned. I went after Peter."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Please tell me you gave the bastard what he deserved." James said.

"I wish. I wasn't thinking at the time. I cornered him in broad daylight in front of 13 muggles."

"You didn't." Lily gasped.

"Then he started yelling about how_ I_ betrayed you two. How _I_ worked for Voldemort. Then he blew up the street killing the muggles and cut off his finger while going down into the sewers. I probably shouldn't have laughed at how he outwitted me."

"Oh Padfoot."

"I spent 12 years in Azkaban for that."

"AZKABAN!" the two Potters yelled.

"But what about the trial?" Lily asked.

"Didn't get one."

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to the ministry and ask Crouch about that." James said as he stood up.

"No James!" Remus and Sirius said

"And why not?"

"One. You two are supposed to be dead. They'd never believe it's you. Two. Crouch is dead." Sirius told him.

"Dead?" Lily asked.

"Died last year." Remus confirmed. "Murdered by his own son."

"Where was Harry sent to live?" Lily asked changing the subject a little.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Obviously not you two." James said.

"And definitely not Peter." Lily added.

"Was he sent to Hogwarts?" James asked.

The other two men shook their heads.

"Frank and Alice?" Lily asked

They mimicked their first answer.

"The Weasleys?" James suggested

Same answer.

"I'm just saying this to get the answer I want." Lily said. "My sister's?"

She didn't get the answer she wanted. The two men nodded.

"WHAT? DUMBLEDORE KNOWS HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT MAGIC! WHY DID HE SEND _MY _SON TO LIVE WITH THEM?"

"Uh Lily, he's my son too." James told his screaming wife.

"Calm down Lily. Dumbledore has a reason."

"And what is that?"

"The sacrifice. Because you died for him, anyone who shares your blood would be able to protect him providing he's around that person."

"And Petunia is my only living blood-relative."

"Her and her son." Remus corrected.

Lily sat back down.

"So it's been 12 years?" Lily asked.

"Actually, almost 14." Sirius told her.

"Wait. Why aren't you in Azkaban now?" James asked.

"And how DID Pettigrew escape you?" Lily added.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"I escaped." Sirius said only answering James' question.

"HOW? It's not possible."

"Neither is bringing people back from the dead." Remus pointed out.

"How did Pettigrew escape?" Lily asked again.

"The same way I escaped." Sirius added.

"HOW!"

"I escaped as Padfoot and Pettigrew escaped as Wormtail." Sirius said hoping James understood.

He did.

"Don't ask Lily. It's a Marauder thing." James told her.

Just then, a snowy white owl came swooping into the house.

TBC


	5. Letters

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I asked this question in my other Harry Potter Fic, but I'm going to ask this again. I'm planning on letting Harry become an animagus. What animal should he become? (Try to keep it small, please). Before I forget: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Back to the story.

**Chapter 5: Letters**

The owl landed in front of Sirius. He reached and pulled the piece of parchment off the leg. Then the owl flew to the top of the bookshelf and rested.

"Thanks Hedwig." Sirius told the owl.

"Who'd be writing to you?" James asked.

"Don't you feel the love in the room Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Between Lily and James." Remus answered.

"Thanks a lot. And for your information James Potter, there are people who believe my innocence."

Lily, James, and Remus had a hard time keeping the laughter in.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just mentioning you and the word "Innocence" in the same sentence. The guy who pulled Severus' trousers down in 3rd year?" James said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-Dyed- Snivellus'-Hair-Hot-Pink-in-4th-year."

"That was all of Slytherin." Remus corrected.

"What's in the letter?" Lily asked.

"Who WROTE the letter?" James asked.

Sirius read the letter and smiled.

"It's from Harry." Remus told them

Just then, a small tawny owl swooped in and landed in front of Remus.

"Thank you." Remus told the owl before it flew off.

James and Lily watched as their friends read their letters.

"Read it aloud Padfoot." James begged wanting to hear what his son has to say.

"_Dear Snuffles,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter. Please don't do anything stupid. I know you don't like the way Snape treats me, but he treats everyone like that. (Ok. So he treats me worse). Don't worry, but I had another nightmare last night. It was just a recap about what happened last month. But enough about that. There is another reason why I wrote. I probably should have told you earlier, but since the last full moon, I've been getting a weird feeling. Like something big is going to happen to my life. At first I thought I was just more worried than usual about Remus. But then, it went on past the full moon. The feeling was its strongest this morning. I don't know if I should tell Dumbledore or not. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Harry. _

_P.S. I'm serious about the not doing anything stupid."_

"Are you going to tell him?" Remus said absentmindedly as he read his own letter.

"I want to. I should. But I don't want it intercepted."

"I have so many questions now." James said.

"Which Harry will answer." Sirius told him

"I propose we go kidnap my son." Lily said.

"Dumbledore wants me to teach again." Remus said as he finished his letter.

"Again?" James asked.

"I taught the year Snuffles here broke out of Azkaban."

"I probably should hint to him about it. Hopefully only Harry would be able to read in between the lines." Sirius said.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just got your letter. Thank you. I'm doing better than usual. I wish I could help about the nightmares, but the only thing I could say is take some more dreamless-sleep potion. I'm forming a plan about Snape. I hope it will work. Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid. I do know about that funny feeling you mentioned. Trust me. It is something big. Almost as big as Hagrid. (Not literally of course. Mrs. Prongs would kill me if I meant that). Don't tell Dumbledore. Leave that to Moony, Prongs and I. By the way, you're not serious. I am._

_Love,_

_Snuffles._

_P.S. No. I'm not losing it. I really did mean Prongs and Mrs. Prongs._

"Isn't the Sirius-serious joke a little old" James asked

"Of course not." Sirius said as he tied the parchment onto Hedwig.

After Hedwig flew off, the foursome decided that it was time for tea.

TBC


	6. Learning

**Chapter 6: Learning**

"So what is this plan of yours?" Remus asked.

"Hold it. What does Sni-I mean Snape have to do with anything?" James asked as he got a glare from his wife.

"Snape teaches at Hogwarts. Potions." Remus answered.

"Was Dumbledore drunk at the time he hired him?" James asked in amazement.

"No. For some strange bizarre reason, Dumbledore trusts Snape." Remus told him.

"How HAS Severus been treating my son?" Lily asked.

"Here's a hypothetical scenario of how Snape treats Harry. If Harry walks into class one minute late, 50 points are taken from Gryffindor and he gets detention. If a Slytherin, say Draco Malfoy, walks in 20 minutes late, he receives a 'so glad you could join us Mr. Malfoy.' No points taken, no detention. Nothing. If someone speaks up, they receive a deduction of points and a detention." Remus told the Potters.

"If I ever catch him doing that, I will HELP you guys with a prank." Lily said.

"You might get your chance." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" James asked

"Remus has been asked to teach. I'm sure Harry would let you borrow the invisibility cloak. You can sit in on a class. Heck, you can follow him around all day." Sirius said

Lily leaned on her husband's shoulder and thought.

"But what about Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Let's see how long we can keep him in the dark."

POP

"Good afternoon Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. Mr. Potter. I did not know that you were here." A voice called from behind James and Lily.

"The answer: about six hours." Remus said looking at the clock.

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Anyways, I was looking over some of my old work and I remembered I put Previews on some of my work. If you want me to do that for this story, please let me know. Thank you.


	7. Dumbledore

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore**

"How has your summer been Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked James who still had his back turned.

"Very eventful Albus. Yours?" James said as he turned around and Lily sat up.

"Hectic and I have a feeling it will become even more so with you two back. It's wonderful to see you again James and Lily. I trust everything has been explained to you?" Dumbledore answered with his eyebrows arched.

Sirius turned to Remus. "How come he's not shocked or doubtful?" he whispered.

"We ARE talking about Albus Dumbledore you know." Remus answered. "He knew we were the ones who pulled that prank on McGonagall back in 6th year."

"Not quite everything, but Remus and Sirius have been explaining some things." James told the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Including Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. They even explained why he was placed where he was." Lily told him. "I just hope my sister didn't treat him horribly."

"Harry is alright." Dumbledore told her.

"Pro-I mean Albus? How did Pettigrew escape Sirius? They were very vague on the subject."

"He became an unregistered animagus behind my back." Dumbledore answered. "No one knew." He said before winking at the Marauders.

James paled and threw glares at his two friends.

Sirius mouth: _We had to tell him. It was the only way he'd believe my innocence. And I was under vertiserum_.

"I can't believe Pettigrew would deceive us like that." Lily said as what Dumbledore said sunk in.

James mouthed: _We should have known. A Rat. And he placed the seed of doubt about Remus._

"Don't worry Lily. I'm sure Voldemort's giving Pettigrew the Cruciatus curse. He deserves it." James spoke up

Sirius turned to Remus: _Let's not tell them about last month._

_Leave that to Harry._ Was the reply

"Well, I shall leave you four to plan how you will get Harry. I will not interfere." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the fireplace. "Oh, Mr. Lupin, what is your reply?"

"I'd love to teach again, but what about the parents?"

"The parents, aside from Slytherins, have requested you due to the begging of their children. You are the most popular Defense teacher we had in ages."

"Very well. I accept. But I have a request if you don't mind."

"What is the request?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily, James, and Sirius come. One of them can teach in my monthly absence. Last time I received numerous complaints about Severus."

"Very well. However, they must not be recognized."

"Sirius should be easy. I guess Lily and James could change appearances and names."

"Why would Sirius be easy?" Lily asked

The Mauraders looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Peter's not the only one who became an animagus." Sirius said before turning into a big, black dog.

Lily's eyes went wide with shock.

"It _was_ done behind Dumbledore's back." James added. "During our 5th year."

"Why?"

"You know of my lycanthropy." Remus told her. "They did it to ease the pain of the transformations. It also helped me keep my sanity."

"You mean you became illegal animagus for your friend?" She glared at her husband.

He nodded.

"Well. I must be getting back to Hogwarts now to inform the staff." Dumbledore said before apparating.

Sirius transformed back into Sirius Black.

"He did NOT just leave us."

"He did." Remus told him.

"I HAVE TWO THINGS TO SAY TO YOU JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed at her husband.

"And what would those things be?" James said trying to put on his old charm.

"One. What animal are you? And two, I'm one to." Lily said shocking the whole flat.

"Oh. Not as bad as I thought." James said before transforming into a large white stag.

Lily was mesmerized by the white stag.

"Ok Prongs. I think your antlers are scratching my ceiling." Remus told his friend.

The stag transformed back into James Potter.

"Sorry Moony."

"Well. That explains the nicknames." Lily said.

"Wait a minute. When did you become one?"

"Not long before you guys. The girls and I decided that we should do something that you guys wouldn't think about doing. I guess we were wrong."

"Why don't we teach Harry?" Sirius suggested.

Lily and James looked at each other.

"We'll think about it." They said simultaneously.

"Speaking of Harry, we should get him reunited with his parents." Remus said.

"And I have just the idea." Lily said with a sly grin.

TBC.


	8. Harry

**Chapter 8: Harry**

"BOY! GET UP NOW!"

Harry Potter placed his quill down and walked out of his room. Well, actually his cousin's old second bedroom as Dudley still referred to it as. He was actually trying to do homework, but his godfather's letter disturbed him.

"I am up Uncle Vernon." Harry told his uncle.

"Good. There is work that needs to be done."

"You are to work in the garden, boy." Petunia told her nephew.

"Great." Harry muttered to himself sarcastically. The weather today was reported to be 72 degrees, clear, and humid. That meant the sun was going to be beating down on him today.

DING DONG

"Boy! Get that!" his uncle ordered him.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said as walked away from the breakfast table, grapefruit untouched. Dudley grabbed it from the plate and started eating it.

0000

Harry opened the door and saw a man, a woman, and a dog on a leash. The man had long red hair in a pony-tail and hazel eyes. The woman was a blond with piercing green eyes that looked very familiar.

Harry thought to himself, _where have I seen those eyes before?_

It wasn't until he got a good look at the dog when he had kind of an idea what was going on. At the time he opened the door, the dog was giving the woman a look of "why do I have to have a leash?" Now that the dog was looking at him, he smiled.

"Hi Snuffles." Harry said to the dog. "I'm sorry. Do I know you two?" He asked the couple.

"Better than you think." The man said.

"Boy! Who is it?" Petunia said as she entered the foyer.

"Is that anyway to treat your nephew?" the woman asked.

"How do you know he's my nephew?" Petunia snapped.

"May we enter?" the man asked.

"Not with that animal."

"Very well. Snuffles. Sit."

"Snuffles" sat.

"Stay."

The dog sat still while the couple walked in.

"I know how you feel about magic in public." The woman told Petunia as she pulled out her wand and taped herself while her husband did the same.

Petunia and Harry stood gaping as the man's hair shortened in length and became jet black while the woman's hair just changed color as she grew in height a few inches. Her hair had gone from a bright blond, to a stunning red.

After the transformations, Harry gaped at the couple. He then realized where he had seen those eyes before: the last time he looked at his reflection. He spent most of his time, however, starring at what looked like an older version of himself.

Petunia however, paid the man no heed. She was too busy gaping at her supposed dead sister.

Flashback:

"_You were always good at Transfiguration." Lily admitted to James after he changed her looks._

"_I thank you." He bowed before turning his hair red and making it grow._

"_Why do I have to be the family dog?" Sirius pouted._

"_So that Harry will recognize you." Remus said._

"_Harry knows?" James asked_

"_Yes. He found out his third year." Sirius answered. "Ok. I'll be the dog. But do I have to wear a leash?"_

"_Yes Sirius." Lily told him._

_After they stuck the leash on Sirius (who had transformed), the threesome apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive._

End Flashback

"But you're dead." Petunia whispered.

"Not anymore Petunia. James' friend made a mistake with a potion and we're back now. We came to get Harry." Lily said before turning to her shocked son.

Harry was doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish. When James snapped out of seeing his grown up son, he smirked.

"Please don't tell me if you became an animagus you'd become a goldfish." James teased earning himself a poke in the ribs from his wife. (A/N: Don't worry. He won't)

This seemed to snap Harry out of his trance.

"Mum? Dad?"

They nodded. Petunia fainted.

Harry was in shock.

"But. How?"

"You can blame that mutt of a godfather of yours." James said. "Apparently, he was trying to call our ghosts, but something went wrong."

Harry then ran to his parents and enveloped them in a tight hug and sobbed.

_So that's what Sirius meant in his letter_

"I think you should get your things Harry." Lily told him a few minutes later.

"Alright Mum." Harry said before dashing off to his room drying his tears.

"Enervate." Lily said pointing her wand at her sister.

0000

Upstairs in Harry's room,

Harry was packing his belonging. First he stuffed his trunk with his books. Then his clothes went on top. After that, he placed the photo album Hagrid gave him, the Firebolt (which he shrank before school let out so it could fit in his trunk), and the Marauder's map in the trunk. Before he placed his quill in the trunk, he scribbled two quick letters to Ron and Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I'll be spending the rest of the summer with Padfoot and Moony. Something came up. I don't think I should tell you in case the letter is intercepted. Let's just say if Snuffles was a student again, he'd be failing Snape's class horribly. I'll tell you when we get to school. See you then._

_Harry_

_Ron,_

_Thanks for the invite, but my godfather is "kidnapping" me. Not really because I'm going willingly, but you know what I mean. Something came up. I'll tell you more at school. I'm not saying much in case the letter is intercepted. See you at Hogwarts._

_Harry_

He tied both letters to Hedwig and told her where to go. After she left, he placed the quill in the trunk and laid his father's invisibility cloak over the items. He closed the trunk and placed Hedwig's cage on top of it. He looked around the room one last time knowing he would never see it again.

TBC


	9. Leaving Privet Drive

**Chapter 9: Leaving Privet Drive**

Harry came down the stairs dragging his things.

"Here. Let me help you with that." His father said at the foot of the stairs. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The trunk and cage floated down the stairs.

"Your mother could probably do it better." James admitted.

"So I've heard." Harry said as he came down the stairs empty handed. (His wand was in his pocket)

"Are you alright Harry?" his father asked.

"Yeah. Just overwhelmed."

"I can understand that. You finally have your parents back. And everything is going to be alright now." James said while putting an arm around Harry's shoulders

"Thanks Dad. Where are Mum and Aunt Petunia?"

"In the kitchen discussing things. I still say we put spells all over the house."

"When I first found out that I was a wizard, Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail." Harry said grinning at the memory.

His dad gave him a look.

"Long story."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to hear it later."

Just then, Lily came out of the kitchen in a fury.

"Let's go." She snapped as she changed back into the blond.

"Rule Number One, Harry." James told his son "Is to NEVER get Mum angry."

"I'll make a note of it."

James transformed back into the redheaded man and rolled Harry's trunk out the door. Poor Sirius was being dragged next door by Lily.

"Why are we going to Mrs. Figgs?"

"Didn't you know? That's how we're getting to Remus' place. She's a squib."

This was news to Harry.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was sent by Dumbledore to spy on you."

"How well informed of the situation are you?"

"Depends on how much there is to know. We know that Sirius went after Peter and was thrown in Azkaban for 12 years. We also know about the fact that you lived with the Dursleys. Dumbledore informed us about Mrs. Figg. We also know about Snape."

Harry paled at this.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything he doesn't deserve. We'll start on a clean slate. If Sirius and I pull something, it's because he deserved it."

"Wait. You and Sirius? You're coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked hoping it was true.

"Of course. Oh. I will be needing my cloak though."

"It's in the trunk." Harry said as they caught up with Lily who had just ringed the doorbell.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Figg said when she answered the door. "Albus said to expect you four soon."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked his old babysitter.

"About you being a wizard? I wanted to, but the right people at the time to tell you would be your aunt and uncle. Otherwise, you would never believe me."

Harry thought about that for a minute. It was true that he didn't believe Hagrid at first.

"It's alright Mrs. Figg. I understand."

"Thank you. Now. Albus gave me enough floo powder for you four. Don't worry Mr. Black. I won't turn you in to the authorities."

"Thank you Arabella." Sirius said after he transformed.

Lily went first

"Remus's place" she said as she sprinkled the powder on herself after stepping into the fireplace.

TBC


	10. Talking about the Past

A/N: Word of warning. This chapter is mainly Harry telling his parents about his past. You may find it a bit boring. I apologize for this chapter in case that is your impression. It will get better. I promise.

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10: Talking about the Past**

A couple of weeks had passed since Harry was abducted by his parents and godfather. Petunia had admitted to the way she and Vernon had treated Harry, hence why Lily was angry. She cooled down after a while. Harry loved the new life he led. Mainly because what everyone in the wizarding world had told him was true: His parents really did love him.

His parents loved to hear about his life after the Dursleys. Harry had told them about when Hagrid had toldhim about being a wizard and his friends. When he described Hermione, the Marauders all looked at Lily. When she asked what they were looking at her for, they started to whistle.

The fact of his parents love had been proven by the amount of time he would have been grounded if they had been alive before. His mother was not too happy about the fact that he broke a rule when he was helping Neville when the Rememberall was stolen, but she dismissed that when she realized he was helping a friend. His father on the other hand was pleased with the fact that not only did his son break a rule, but became the youngest Quidditch player in a century.

"Remind me to ask Minnie why she broke the First-Years-No-Brooms-Rule" James had whispered to Sirius.

The troll incident did not go over well with Lily even though James found it hilarious how Harry had stuck his wand up the troll's nose. However, the incident with Quirell and Voldemort did not go over well with either parent or godparent who had not been told this.

Harry had been nervous about telling his parents about the parselmouth thing, but Dumbledore had informed them earlier about the fact that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to Harry. He did neglect to mention what the powers were though. So naturally they were shocked, but had gotten over it quicker. James had loved the entrance with the flying car. Harry had received very tight hugs from his family when he informed them of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. However, James and Sirius got over it pretty quickly because they asked for the Map and asked Harry the password to the Chamber. They ran into the kitchen and added the Chamber of Secrets onto the Marauder's map.

When they returned, Harry told them about his third year where Remus had taught him how to conjure a Patronus. When Harry told them why he learned, James had secretly thanked Remus for helping his son out. He also thanked Sirius for replacing the broom. When Harry had gotten to the part about Peter's escape, Lily hugged him and told him that it was alright and that Harry had been correct about them not wanting Sirius and Remus to become murderers just for them.

Last year was the worst. With each task, Lily and James hugged their son (who was sitting between them on the couch) tighter and tighter. Harry had a hard time with the third task, but managed through with the help of his parents.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything will be just fine." Lily comforted him.

"But even if he is defeated, you guys came back. What's to stop him?" Harry voiced one of his fears.

"Sirius and Remus are the only ones who know the potion." James told him.

"When James and Lily woke up," Remus told Harry, "I ripped the specific potion from the book, tore it up, and tossed it in the fire. I then hid the book."

"And I messed up an ingredient." Sirius added. "To tell you the truth, I can't remember what I did wrong."

James and Harry laughed while Lily and Remus rolled their eyes and shook there heads.

"Well Harry. It's time for bed." Lily told her son.

Harry and Sirius groaned.

"What are you groaning about?" James asked his best friend.

"Habit."

"It might help you if you took some dreamless-sleep potion" Remus told Harry.

"Thanks Pro-I mean Remus."

"You better get used to calling me Professor Lupin again." Remus said with a grin.

"You mean…"

Remus nodded.

"YES!"

TBC


	11. Birthday Planning

A/N: Hi again. I was impressed by how you thought of the last chapter. I figured you'd find it boring. Thank you so much for your reviews. As of May 31, 2006, this story had hit 101 reviews. That is the most I've had so far in all 10 of my stories. As a reward, here is Chapter 11.

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11: Birthday Planning**

The next morning, Harry was still asleep. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus however, were awake and plotting (At 5 a.m.).

"Well Mr. Padfoot. How do you suppose we do this?" James asked

"Mr. Prongs. You know very well that I can't go out in public."

"I understand that Mr. Padfoot, but how DO you propose we spend this glorious day?"

"Mr. Moony would like to add that if Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot are planning a surprise, then they would do well to know that Prongs Jr. does not care too much for surprises."

"Do you guys always refer to yourselves in third person?" Lily asked.

"Only when we're plotting Mrs. Prongs." Sirius said

"Do you have to call me Mrs. Prongs?"

The Marauders looked at each other.

"We could give you a Marauder name, but in able to do that, you'd have to pull a prank on the Slytherins." Sirius told her.

"Remember that time in 7th year when Severus, Narcissa, and Malfoy were walking to the Astronomy tower and all of a sudden their hair started to glow in the dark?" She asked them.

"Yeah. Moony pulled it." James told her

"No I didn't. I thought Padfoot played it."

"Don't look at me. I thought Prongs did it."

"No. And Wormtail wouldn't have been able to. He was in the Hospital Wing. Wait. Are you saying that was YOU?" James asked his wife.

"Well, me and the girls, but yeah. I'm guilty."

The Marauders starred at her.

"Do you realize that what you did was bloody brilliant?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was getting sick and tired of always being called a Mudblood, and I just lost it. You do realize that I agreed to go out with James AFTER it happened?"

"Oh yeah. I thought you just caved in" James said.

"I thought it was because you wanted him to leave you alone, so one date was all it would take." Remus said.

"Are we going to sit here and talk about the past, or are we going to plan my son's birthday party."

"Oh. Right. Hmmm." Sirius said deep in thought.

"He already has the best broom on the market." Remus stated.

"I think to Harry, the best present is what he already received." Sirius said looking at the Potters.

"Us?" Lily asked.

"He's not used to getting a lot."

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked from the bedroom.

The adults turned and saw Harry standing in the doorframe.

"Happy Birthday Harry." They greeted him.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you still tired?" Lily asked her son.

"Not really Mum. I'm used to getting up this early."

"It's 5:15 in the morning. During Summer. On your birthday." James said

"It's against the teenage code to be up at that time." Sirius added.

"You're up." Harry pointed out

"But I'm not a teenager. I'm an adult." Sirius pointed out.

"Even though sometimes he acts like he's four." Lily said.

"I do not." Sirius pouted like a four-year-old.

"My point exactly." Lily told her son while pointing at Sirius.

Harry laughed at the way his mother teased his godfather.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked.

The adults looked at each other.

"Why don't you decide?" James told him.

"Me?" Harry asked for a clarification that he did not just dream that.

The adults nodded.

"Hmm. Well, I would like to go out, but what about you guys and Sirius?" Harry asked his parents.

"I can change all of our looks." James said.

"He's the only person who was better than me in Transfiguration." Lily informed Harry.

"Well then, how about we…" just then he was cut off by four owls that came swooping in.

"What the…" Sirius said before he was cut off by a glare from Lily.

Harry grabbed the letters and parcels as two of the owls flew away. The other two he recognized to belong to Ron and himself.

Harry read the first letter and announced that his was his list of supplies for the new school year. Another letter was from Hagrid wishing him a happy birthday and hoping that "those muggles" haven't been treating him too badly. Hagrid had given him some dragon-hide gloves and told him that they would be useful. Harry didn't want to think about what Hagrid was planning.

"Dumbledore must not have told him about Lily and James." Remus said out loud.

The other two letters he read out loud so that the adults could hear what his two best friends had to say to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you're summer's getting better. You must be thrilled to be spending time with them. It's too bad that you can't say more about what happened. I hope everyone's alright. Even if Snuffles WAS good at making potions, he'd still fail Professor Snape's class. You know how much Professor Snape hates him. Let's just hope Snuffles didn't blow anything up. Oh. And I made Prefect. Anyways, Happy Birthday._

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you like your present. I'll expect you to read Hogwarts, a History this year. If you don't, then that will be next year's birthday gift_.

Harry grinned at Hermione's threat before he opened her parcel. It was, naturally, a book. However, this book had instructions on how to do fancy Quidditch moves.

"Ok. I am now convinced Hermione's a replica of your mother." Sirius said out loud.

"I threatened you with Hogwarts, a History more times than Lily has." Remus told him.

"At least I got James to read it." Lily said proudly.

"How did you manage to do that?" Remus asked her.

"In order to get a second date with her, I had to read it." James admitted.

Everyone laughed as Harry opened his last letter.

_Harry,_

_Lucky you. Spending time with your godfather and ex-Professor. I bet they're helping you with your homework. No one's helping me. Percy has been spending all of his time at the ministry. Would you believe that they don't believe You-Know-Who is back? They don't. Percy is even agreeing with them. Snape's essay on Polyjuice Potion is not that easy. If Hermione was here, she'd be saying "how could it be hard? We made it our second year." Please. I think it's more like SHE made it. We just drank it. I don't think I should mention how it tasted in case Snape gets suspicious. What did you do? Anyways, I just wrote to wish you a Happy Birthday. I can't wait to hear what you have to say._

_Ron_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you. I made Prefect. I think you should have though._

Harry opened Ron's parcel and noticed that it was a photo album of his time at Hogwarts.

_Colin took most of the pictures from second year to last year._ Ron had written

"Both of your friends are Prefects? Ouch." Sirius said.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked

"Because he'll never be able to get away with anything."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I was Head Boy and Moony here was a Prefect." James told him.

"Good point."

"I decided what I want to do today." Harry said.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Hey Dad? Think you can change all of our appearances? We can go to Diagon Alley and get my school stuff."

"No problem"

TBC


	12. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 12: Diagon Alley**

"Wow Dad. Nobody would recognize me as the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said admiring his father's handiwork in the mirror.

He was no longer the scrawny boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar. The scar was missing; some height was taken off and added to his hair, which now hung down to his neck. (Long for a boy, but too short to be put in a pony-tail like his father's disguise). The color of the hair was no longer jet black, but now red with blond streaks. He still had his mother's eyes though. That would be the one dead giveaway if anyone looked closer.

Remus and Sirius had pretty much switched hair color.Both men werelooking younger. As if the affect of Azkaban and being a werewolf had never happened.

"Think we could pull this off?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot. Your own mother wouldn't recognize you."

"I hope so. I'd hate to run into her."

"I thought your mother was dead?" Lily asked.

"She is." Sirius said.

"Anyways. I have the list." Harry said. "I love not having the scar."

"He's constantly trying to hide it." Remus whispered to a confused Lily and James.

With that, the family walked towards the fireplace.

"Wait a minute." Harry said before turning to his parents. "What are we going to do about names?"

"Well, your father is Jim Jarter. I'm his wife, Rose." Lily answered. "I don't know about the rest of you."

"Jarter? Isn't that a bit obvious?" Remus asked

"No it's not." Sirius stated.

"A jar and a pot are types of storage containers." Remus told him. "Replace Jar with Pot, and you get Potter."

"Not if people believe us to be dead." Lily pointed out.

"Good point." Remus said.

"So you guys don't have a name for me?" Harry asked.

"We thought you'd like to pick out the name. Goodness knows what these three could come up with." Lily told him.

"Hey." The Marauders said looking hurt.

"Hmm." Harry thought.

"What name did you chose on the Knight Bus?" Sirius asked.

"Neville. I still feel a little guilty about that though."

"Oh."

"How about Hunter?" Harry suggested

"Alright. Hunter Jarter."

After a few more minutes of thinking and weird looks given between friends,

"I'll be Romulus Lupus."

"And I'll be Procyon White."

(A/N: I know the names aren't that good)

"Now that the name issue is settled, why don't we go get Harry's, I mean Hunter's things?" James asked.

0000

In Diagon Alley,

"Hey Hermione! Guess what. I made Prefect." Ron Weasley told one of his best friends when he ran into her on the streets.

"Me too. Too bad Harry didn't."

"He deserves it though." Ron said

Silence.

"What do you think happened with Sir…I mean Snuffles?"

"I don't know. Harry said something about him not being able to pass potions though." Hermione said.

"Of course not. Not with a slimy git like Snape."

"Ron. Watch your language."

Just then, a group of people came out of the ice cream parlor.

"I've never seen that boy before." Ron said to Hermione as they noticed the red headed boy with blond streaks who was about their age.

"Where to now Dad?" the boy asked the taller redhead.

"What do you guys think?" the man turned to the people around him.

"I think it's time we bought Hunter his birthday present." The only woman of the group said winking at the boy.

"Why don't we make friends with him?" Hermione mentioned to Ron.

"Yeah. That way Harry could have some company while we're in Prefect meetings." Ron agreed.

The two Prefect walked up to the group.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Uh yeah. Hi. I'm Hunter Jarter. I just transferred to Hogwarts from…Australia." The redhead told them. "These are my parents: Jim and Rose Jarter, and my Uncles Romulus Lupus and Procyon White."

_I've seen those eyes before_ Hermione thought to herself as she shook their hands.

"We have another friend too. But he's visiting some relatives and we won't see him until school starts. We'll introduce you then." Ron said

"Really? What's his name?" Procyon said with a grin.

"I'm sure you guys have heard of Harry Potter." Hermione mentioned.

"Yes. He's the sweet, little boy who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby." Rose clarified.

Harry gave her a look. (The same look any teenager gives their parent when they are embarrassed.)

"How do you know he's sweet?" Hermione asked.

Before Rose could answer,

"Ron! Hermione! Glad to see yer" a thundering voice called out to the two Prefects.

"HAGRID!" the two waved at the half-giant.

"Oh. I see you made a new friend. Rubeus Hagrid at yer service."

"Hello Hagrid." The fivesome greeted him.

"This is Hunter. He'll be joining us this year." Ron introduced. "Hagrid's the Care for Magical Creatures professor."

With that bit of knowledge, Rose and Jim both raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's great. Hey Hagrid, who is our new Defense teacher this year?" Ron asked.

"We've had a new professor every year since first year." Hermione explained

"Actually, it's Remus Lupin again." Hagrid told the two.

"ALRIGHT!" they cheered.

"Professor Lupin's the best!" Ron explained "Even if he is a MMPH"

Hermione covered his mouth

"Ixnay on the erewolfway." She told him.

Romulus blushed.

"He's going to find out anyways." Ron argued

Just then, Procyon and Romulus paled.

"HIDE US" they said before ducking underneath a table at the ice cream parlor.

Everyone turned to where the two men were looking and saw what they were scared of. Sure enough, two women about there age were walking out of the store across the street.

TBC

A/N: In case you're wondering why Remus also changed his looks, it's because nowadays, when people see him, they are prejudice against him because of him being a werewolf. With the disguise, he can be treated like any other person. Also, the small fact that he is posing as an "Uncle" and some people know that he has no brothers or sisters (biological ones) is a reason for the disguise.


	13. The Attack

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter.

P.S. To answer Alyios' question about "Procyon", it has to do with astronomy. Sirius is known as the "Dog Star" because it's the brightest star in the the constellation Canis Major (Big Dog). Procyon is a star in a neigboring constellation Canis Minor (Little Dog). I hope this explains it. Now, enough of the Astronomy lesson, let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Chapter 13: The Attack **

Everyone turned to where the two men were looking and saw what they were scared of. Sure enough, two women about there age (the adults) were walking out of the store across the street.

"Hagrid!" the two women called to the half giant when they noticed him. (How can you not?)

"Spica! Melissa! Long time no see!" Hagrid greeted them.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley?" the blond woman named Melissa asked Hagrid.

"Gettin' some material for the new school year. I'm a professor you know."

"Really? Dumbledore asked us to teach in the case that some of the professors have to leave for some you-know-what business." The brown, bushy haired woman named Spica told the tall man.

"These are some of the students. Hermione, Ron, and Hunter. Guys, these are Spica Jenkins and Melissa Oxford. They were good friends of Harry's Mum." Hagrid introduced them. "Melissa dated Professor Lupin when they were in school." He leaned down and whispered into the kids' ears

Hunter looked towards his hiding uncles.

"And Spica?" Hermione asked.

"Dated Sirius Black." Hagrid whispered before standing up straight. "Well, I best be off now."

"And Sirius is innocent." Spica told him.

"I know THAT. You lot won't let me forget. First Harry, then Dumbledore, now you."

With that, Hagrid walked away.

"I'll see you September 1st!" He called back to them.

"It's nice to meet you three." Melissa shook the kids' hands.

"Same here. What will you teach?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be teaching Transfiguration while Mel will be teaching Potions in case the teachers have to do something concerning the war." Spica answered.

"Are you two scaredy-cats going to come out or what?" Jim asked his two best friends.

"Hey! We are far from cats!" Procyon stated indignantly refering to his animagus form and the "wolf" inside his friend.

"The come out from under that table." Rose told them.

"Yes Mum." They said while climbing out.

"Just for that, there will be no trip to Zonko's this week." She said in a motherly voice.

"But, But" Procyon started to complain.

"But we need to stock up on supplies." Romulus complained.

"You are the last person I'd expect to say that Uncle Romulus." Hunter said.

Just then, Hunter winced.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Rose asked while everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Oh no. I told you about you-know-what. Right?" he asked his mother while pointing to his forehead.

"Oh no. Not now." Rose said while looking at her husband.

"Not here." Jim stated.

"What's going on?" Spica asked.

Just then, there was a scream further down the alley. People came rushing from that area being followed by a band of Death eaters.

"Shit" Procyon said.

"Normally I'd tell you to watch your language, but I totally agree with you." Rose said.

"Where's Dumbledore when you need him."

"Psst. Prongs." Romulus whispered the Jim.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I used my werewolf sense. The man to the right is Wormtail."

"So we need to at least take him prisoner if we want to free Padfoot."

"Right."

"Aren't you going to run?" A Death eater who sounded suspiciously like Malfoy asked the group.

"We're not scared of you." Ron said.

"Your friend is very bold." Jim whispered to his son.

"Too bold." Hunter starting to run to his friend's side.

"H.." Rose started to go after her son before being stopped by her husband

"If our son is as close to his friends as I am, then there would be no stopping him." He told his wife.

_Just let Harry get out of this alive_. He prayed before taking a stance to take on the Death eaters.

"Dumbledore. Where are you?" Rose asked.

"You little brat!" Malfoy said to Ron.

Then pointing his wand at Ron and Hermione, he started to say:

"Crucio!"

Hunter ran between his friends and the attack and screamed in pain.

His mother was trying her hardest not to scream out his real name.

"Stupefy" Procyon sent the stunning spell at Wormtail.

"Expelliarmus" James shot the disarming spell at the man at the same time his treacherous ex-friend was stunned

The Unforgivable curse stopped and Hunter dropped to the ground unconscious.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared.

The Death Eaters retreated leaving poor Peter Pettigrew behind at the sight of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hunter stirred, completely confused about what just happened.

Rose ran to her son and enveloped him in a very tight hug which he gladly returned.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" a shrill voice came from behind them.

"Oh no. Mum."

"Are you alright?" Molly Weasley asked her son while squeezing him in a tighter hug than the other mother/son duo.

"I'm fine Mum. But can I have some air?" Ron asked him mother.

"Sorry Honey. Were you attacked?"

"Yes. But," Ron said turning to the mother/son couple who were still hugging. Jim, Romulus, and Procyon had gone over to their stunned ex-friend.

Just then, the Minister and Moody appeared.

"Is everyone alright?" Cornelius Fudge asked everyone.

"There were a few deaths, but everyone that was in our group is still alive." Hermione answered still shocked after what just happened. "How it is, I'm not so sure." She added looking at Hunter who had started to sob into his mother's shoulder.

"Minister." Jim came up to Fudge dragging the Death eater. "May I present, Peter Pettigrew." He said taking off the mask revealing the short, pudgy man who everyone believed to be dead.

"How in Merlin's name…?" Fudge asked

"Why don't we go to the Ministry and administer some veritiserum?" Romulus suggested.

"Yes. Of course. Come with me. Dumbledore? Are you coming?"

"I shall be with you in a while. I'm going to take Mrs. Jarter and her son to Hogwarts and have Madame Pomphrey look at him."

"Of course."

"I'll see you two later." Jim told his wife and child before realizing his mistake of leaving Pettigrew with his best friend.

"Alright."

TBC


	14. The Girls

A/N: Alright. You all have been wondering Lily's animagus form. Well, it will be revealed today.

**Chapter 14: The Girls**

Later in Dumbledore's office,

Rose, Hunter, Hermione, Ron, Spica, and Melissa were all telling Dumbledore what had happened. Mrs. Weasley had allowed Ron to go so that Madame Pomphrey could look at him as well just to be safe. She was going to join them later when she gathered the rest of the children

"Well, that was very brave of you for taking the curse." Dumbledore complimented Hunter.

"Thanks. I couldn't let them get hurt."

"Oh. While you women are here," Dumbledore said turning to the women, "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of terrible news."

"What?" the women asked

"Sara Montgomery was killed by Voldemort."

Rose, Spica, and Melissa gasped. Sara had been the fourth member of the group. Sara had dated Peter (but that didn't last too long. One week to be exact.).

"Not Sara." Melissa refused to believe.

"I'm afraid so Miss. Oxford. Miss. Montgomery is dead. Unlike Peter, she refused to turn traitor. She was not afraid to die. Miss. Montgomery was a friend of theirs." Dumbledore explained first to the adults and then to the children.

"She stood up to Voldemort?" Spica asked

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

"What did Voldemort want with her?" Rose asked.

"She had been studying Potions. Apparently, she had found a cure for the Longbottoms, which shehad already sent toSt. Mungos,and was working on a cure for death. She refused to give it to Voldemort."

"At least the Longbottoms will be alright." Melissa smiled at her friend's work.

"So what does Hunter have to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Would you like to explain?" Dumbledore turned to the two people in disguise.

They sighed in defeat and pulled out their wands.

After they tapped themselves with it, the blond woman had turned into a redhead while the redheaded boy turned into a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Miss. Montgomery was a friend of Mrs. Potter. Well. I need to go make sure Mr. White hasn't killed Mr. Pettigrew yet." Dumbledore said before flooing out of his office.

"You know? He's making a habit at leaving at times like these" Lily pointed out

Everyone was still starring in shock. The two people previously known as Hunter and Rose Jarter had transformed into Harry and Lily Potter.

"I knew I'd seen those eyes before." Hermione stated.

"Man. I really fooled you guys." Harry managed a laugh.

Ron whacked him. "That was NOT funny. Don't you realize how worried we were?"

"I just wanted to see just how good Dad was at Transfiguration." Harry told him

"Dad?" Ron asked as he turned toward Lily

Lily was embracing her old school friends

"Lily. I'm so glad you're alive." Spica sobbed.

"How did you survive?" Melissa asked.

"I didn't. Apparently, Sirius finished what Sara was trying to do."

"So James is…" Spica started

"Alive? Yes."

"Lily. Just so you know; I would have taken Harry in. But," Spica started.

"I understand. You two were out of the country when it happened." Lily told them.

"We didn't find out about it until a couple of years ago." Melissa confessed.

"We were completely cut off from the Magical World."

"No thanks to my strict Muggle Parents who insisted that I go to college in America."

"I was always amazed how you managed to keep Hogwarts a secret from them." Lily admitted.

"It was easy. They drop me off at Kings Cross, and then left. They never saw me go into Platform 9 and ¾." Melissa told her.

"So what brought you back?"

"Well. I think my parents had some suspicion. They wouldn't leave me alone. They kept sending me boyfriend after boyfriend after boyfriend. But you two know that there is only one man for me. My love for him just grew too strong."

"Don't we know it?" the other two women said simultaneously.

"I think part of the suspicion was Spica." Mel added

"What did you do?" Lily reprimanded her best friend.

"I only sabotaged one or two of the dates."

"Try every single date that wasn't with Remus." Melissa glared at her friend

"So anyways. Harry. You look just like James when he was your age." Spica said changing the subject.

"I've heard." Harry said entering the conversation.

"So the three of us will be teaching." Lily said.

"Dumbledore approached you to?" Melissa asked

"Well, Remus is teaching DADA. And you know of his "problem"."

"Oh yeah."

"So, I'll be substituting for him. Oh. And I found out something about the Mauraders."

"WHAT?" the other two women were on the edge of their chairs.

"Remember when we decided to take the largest risk of our lives and do something that even THEY wouldn't do?"

The other two girls nodded at Lily.

"Apparently, they did do it. Just after we completed it."

The other girls groaned.

"Mum? Did you become an illegal animagus too?"

Spica and Melissa starred at Harry.

"How did you know about that?" Spica asked him

"Sirius told me my third year."

"What animals are you?" Ron asked excitedly

Hermione elbowed him.

The women looked at each other and then with three pops, each woman was replaced with an animal.

Where Lily stood, was now an average size red fox. In the place of Spica, was a brown squirrel. Melissa had turned into a gray wolf.

After they transformed back, Lily said, "Sara was a white rabbit."

Just then, the floo network was activated and Procyon, Romulus, Jim, and Dumbledore came out (one at a time of course). When Procyon came out, he was acting weirder than usually.

TBC


	15. Freedom

**Chapter 15: Freedom**

"TODAY IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Procyon shouted to the world.

"Can't you a least wait for the Daily Prophet article to be published before you announce it to the world?" Romulus asked as Jim transformed himself into James Potter.

"Are you kidding Moony? I've been waiting almost 14 years for this day!" Procyon said as his grabbed Spica and started to dance with her

"At least transform Padfoot. I think you're scaring Spica." Romulus said before he transformed himself into Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Melissa asked.

"Hi Mel. It's been a while."

"Yes. No thanks to my parents."

"Your parents? I thought…"

"No Remus. It had nothing to do with you being a werewolf." Melissa told him.

With that, the second pair of lovebirds from their class embraced.

"You know, you're the only one still in disguise." Spica told her dance partner as he was spinning her around.

"Oh. Right." He said as he turned himself from Procyon White to Sirius Black.

"I had a feeling it was you." Spica told him.

"What gave it away?" Sirius asked her.

"Hmm. Let's see Padfoot, the fact that your best friends are here, the fact that you're free, the fact that you chose me as a dance partner. It doesn't take a genius to figure out."

"Did you always believe my innocence?" Sirius asked her remembering what she had told Hagrid.

"Innocent when it came to the Potter's death? Yes. Even though I had only known about it for a couple of years."

"Thanks Spica." Sirius said when he embraced her.

"Ahh. Uncle Padfoot has a girlfriend." Harry teased.

"Be quiet." Sirius said ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

"How are you doing Harry?" James asked his son.

"I've been better. But I've also been worse." Was the answer Harry gave his father.

"You might want to go see Madame Pomphrey." Dumbledore suggested.

"Right." Lily agreed with the Headmaster.

"I'll carry you." James offered.

"Can you Dad?" Harry said.

James picked him up before answering, "I shouldn't be able to. But the fact that I can means you have not been eating a lot."

"Dudley has been on a diet, so the whole house has been to."

"I want you to steal food from the kitchen every night for the first month of school. We'll pick it up from there."

"James Andrew Potter! Don't you DARE give MY son ANY ideas!" Lily told him off.

"Alright Dear." James said to her.

"I'll just pilfer the food and bring it up to you." He whispered into his son's ear after they left the office.

TBC


	16. Marauders and Maraudettes

**Chapter 16: Marauders and Maraudettes**

It was September 1st. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Harry was now completely healthy physically and mentally. Death Eaters were being captured and tried. Sirius had been declared free. Life was good.

It got even better when they ran into Snape who had, unfortunately for him, not heard the news about the Potter's miraculous recovery from death (actually, Dumbledore kept that pretty quiet). After some teasing and telling the Golden Trio off about how students should not be in school over the summer and roaming the hallways, he walked towards the Great Hall. Too bad nobody told him Lily Evans Potter was within hearing range disguised as Rose Jarter.

At the feast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom who was in a terrific mood since the cure that Sara Montgomery found for his parents was administered to them. Harry could relate to Neville.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore made his announcements. First, he warned the first years and a few others that the Forbidden Forest was STILL forbidden. Then he introduced Remus Lupin to the students, which was received with cheers, catcalls, and groans (Slytherins). After that, he introduced Lily as Rose Jarter who would take over Professor Lupin's class once a month.

Unfortunately for Snape, he was seated right next to her. She had not forgotten what he had said to her son. She also remembered what Remus had told her a couple of months ago (about the points). Before the feast, she had gotten together with her friends and planned to do something to Snape.

The Marauders were too busy planning their own prank on the entire Slytherin House. James, Sirius, and Remus had already discussed the prank and James and Sirius were waiting underneath the invisibility cloak for the cue. The actual prank was in place.

Halfway during the feast, Snape decided to do something that disgusted Harry. He decided to hit on Lily. However, Lily did not like that. After she excused herself, she joined her friends underneath Spica's invisibility cloak. Lily had whispered the charm earlier. Melissa and Spica waited until Lily gave them the signal and they used magic to blow out the candles. The only source of light was Severus' greasy hair which was glowing neon pink. When Dumbledore turned the lights back on, Snape's hair had actually TURNED that color.

"Those girls are SO Marauder material." Sirius whispered to James.

Just then, above the staff table, pink letters started to form.

COURTESEY OF THE MARAUDETTES: THE FEMALE VERSION OF THE MARAUDERS. WE LIVED AT THE SAME TIME AS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS, BUT WE NEVER DID ANYTHING AS MEMERABLE AS THEM. A WORD OF CAUTION: WATCH WHO YOU TEASE BECAUSE THE MARAUDERS AND THE MARAUDETTES **WILL** BE WATCHING YOU.

ADOLPHA, BUSHTAIL, AND VIXY (A/N: I know they are not very original)

"I guess they already are." James told Sirius.

All of a sudden, the Slytherins started screaming as flowers started to sprout from the food and the green and sliver turned to red and gold.

Just above the Slytherin table, gold letters appeared just as they did at the staff table.

COURTESEY OF THE MARAUDERS. LIKE THE MARAUDETTES SAID, WE WILL BE WATCHING.

MOONY, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS.

P.S. MR. PRONGS WOULD LIKE TO ASK MISS. VIXY IF THE MARAUDETTES WOULD LIKE TO TEAM UP WITH THE MARADERS FOR ONCE.

Above the staff table, pink letters wrote out,

MISS. VIXY WOULD LIKE TO TELL MR. PRONGS THAT THE MARAUDETTES WOULD LOVE TO TEAM UP WITH THE MARADERS.

Then,

MISS. BUSHTAIL AND MISS. ADOLPHA WISH TO KNOW IF MR. PADFOOT AND MR. MOONY WOULD LIKE TO GO TO HOGMEADE WITH THEM.

MISS. VIXY WOULD LIKE TO REMIND MISS. BUSHTAIL AND MISS. ADOLPHA, THAT WE ARE ONLY HERE TO PRANK AND NOT TO ASK THE MARAUDERS OUT ON DATES.

At the Slytherin table,

MR. PADFOOT AND MR. MOONY WOULD LIKE TO TELL MISS. BUSHTAIL AND MISS. ADOLPHA THAT WE WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU.

MR. PADFOOT WISHES TO REMIND MISS. VIXY THAT EVEN THOUGH SHE IS ALREADY MARRIED, TO NOT GET IN THE WAY OF OUR DATES.

At the staff table,

MISS. VIXY WOULD LIKE TO TELL MR. PADFOOT THAT HE IS A PRAT AND TO REMIND HIM THE NUMBER OF TIMES HE WOULD SPY ON MR. PRONGS DURING HIS DATES WITH MISS. VIXY .

At the Slytherin table,

MR. PRONGS AGREES WITH MISS VIXY.

Underneath James' invisibility cloak, Sirius stuck his tongue out at James.

TBC

A/N: In case you are wondering how the Marauders knew the Maraudette names, that will be revealed in the next chapter.


	17. Maraudette Names

**Chapter 17: Maraudette Names**

After Ron, Harry, and Hermione took the Gryffindors up to the tower, they made their way over to where the Marauders and the Maraudettes had taken up residents.

0000

"How long does that spell last Lily?" James asked his wife.

"Only 24 hours. I caught him giving Harry and his friends a hard time." Lily told him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who there?" Spica asked as Lily and James pulled their wands out to transform.

"It's me." A young voice called out.

"Me who?" Sirius asked.

"This isn't a knock-knock joke Mr. Padfoot. It's your godson Harry."

"Harry? Hmm. I don't know any Harry." Sirius joked

"I mean Prongs Jr."

Sirius got up and opened the door to reveal a girl and two boys, one looking very agitated at his godfather.

"You know I was joking." He said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry grinned. "Of course. But you need SOME discipline in your life."

"You know Prongs. We need to keep him away from Lily. She's rubbing off on him."

Lily gave Sirius a death glare.

"I take it you three pulled the joke on Snape?" Hermione asked the women.

They nodded.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron shouted.

"We did something like that before." Melissa admitted.

"We turned Snape's, Malfoy's, and Black's hair glow-in-the-dark green one day at Astronomy." Spica grinned at the memory. (A/N: I don't know Malfoy's mother's maiden name, but I do know that she is related to Sirius (cousin). So, I just used his name.)

"How did you guys know their names?" Ron asked the Marauders.

"Since 5th year." Sirius told him. "We were under the cloak and we overheard them conversing."

"How _did_ you know it was them?" Remus asked.

"The names were a dead giveaway." Harry told his Defense teacher.

"The names?" the Marauders asked.

"They already know our forms." Lily told her husband.

"Our son knows your form while I, your own husband, only know the fact that you're an animagus?"

Lily nodded while grinning.

"C'mon. Tell me."

"We're going on to bed. Goodnight." Hermione told everyone.

"Night Mione." Ron said.

"You're coming too." Hermione told him while giving him a let's-leave-them-alone-for-some-quality-time look and tugging on his ear.

"Isn't it obvious? Considering I'm Miss. Vixy?" Lily told her husband.

"So, you're a fox?"

Lily nodded.

"What are you? A squirrel?" Sirius asked Spica

She grinned and nodded.

"Adolpha? That means "noble she-wolf". Are you a wolf Melissa?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

"Guilty as charged."

"And if Sara's name was Easter, then she was a…"Sirius thought out loud

"Rabbit." The girls finished.

"I loved the pranks." Harry admitted changing the subject seeing how much the current subject was hurting the girls.

"Thank you." The Marauders stood up and bowed.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"We only do it when we feel it is absolutely necessary." Lily told her son.

"You know Lily; we still have that subject to think about." James mentioned.

Lily looked at him quizzingly.

He motioned towards Harry.

"Oh yeah. Harry, why don't you and go on to bed? We'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Harry." His parents said while enveloping him in a group hug.

"Night Remus. Sirius. Spica. Melissa" He finished his goodnights.

"Night Harry." They chorused.

TBC


	18. Late Night Discussions

**Chapter 18: Late Night Discussions**

That night when everyone went to bed,

"So what do you think?" James asked his wife.

"I'm not sure. A part of me doesn't want my son to do anything illegal, but,"

"It could give him an advantage against Voldemort." James finished.

"Exactly. What do you think?"

"I agree. It would be advantageous for him. Especially if it's small."

"Would Dumbledore agree?"

"I hope so. Harry shouldn't have any problems. Between us, Padfoot, Mel, and Spica, he will have it down in at most a year's time."

"And then there's McGonagall." Lily added.

"Oh yeah. Our inspiration." James reminisced.

"Oh you." Lily sighed gently slapping his shoulder.

"Anyways. Back to the subject at hand."

"Right. I suppose if it's for the best." Lily said. "But let's not tell anyone. It'll keep the suspicion off."

"Maybe we should let Harry decide."

"Good idea. We'll ask him tomorrow."

"Great. Goodnight Lils."

"Goodnight James."

0000

The next morning at breakfast,

"Can you believe three of the Marauders are actually HERE?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Can you believe there are actually FEMALE Marauders?" George added.

"Yes and Yes." Ron answered.

"How?" the twins asked.

"Oh Come ON!" Hermione said to the twins. "It's so obvious."

"Yeah. Once you know the truth." Harry told her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Remus said coming up behind the group.

"Oh. Hi Professor. These two are just excited about the return of a bunch of pranksters." Ron said.

"Yeah. Filch wasn't too happy." Remus said.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet them." Fred daydreamed.

"Then they could help with our pranks." George added.

"Well Professor Moony? Think the Marauders could help them?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure. I'll talk to Padfoot and Prongs." Remus answered while the twins paid no attention.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you guys later." Remus said after a while.

As he left, what Harry and Remus said finally registered to the twins.

"WHAT!" they yelled together and then turned to Harry.

"Moony is…" George started.

"…Professor Lupin?" Fred finished.

The "Golden Trio" nodded.

"And you knew?"

"Since our third year." Harry told them.

"Who are Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" they asked.

"You'll never guess." Ron teased

"Ron." The twins warned.

"Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter."Ron answered quickly.

The twins' eyes grew.

"Pettigrew betrayed my parents and blamed it on Sirius." Harry explained.

"Do you know who those Maraudettes are?" Fred asked.

"Melissa Oxford, Spica Jenkins, Lily Evans, and Sara Montgomery." Hermione answered

"Who was who?" George asked.

"Melissa was Adolpha; Spica was Bushtail, Lily was Vixy; Sara was Easter." Harry answered.

"Harry. Could I speak to you for a few minutes?" Rose came up from behind the group.

"Sure. But I have Potions coming up."

"I'll give you a hall pass." She explained.

0000

In the office of the defense room,

Rose had transformed back into Lily and sat down at the desk. James was standing next to her with a huge grin that had mischief written all over it.

"What did you do Dad?" Harry asked.

"Nothing yet." James said. "It's what YOU'RE going to do."

"What am I going to do?"

"Harry. Your father and I talked about it. And we thought that this would give you a great advantage against Voldemort. But we will only teach you if you want to and you agree to a condition." Lily said.

"What?"

"How would you like to follow in your parents' footsteps and become an unregistered animagus?" James asked.

TBC


	19. Plans

**Chapter 19: Plans**

"Really?"

They nodded.

"You bet! What is the condition?"

"You can't tell ANYONE. Not even Ron and Hermione." Lily said.

"We will be teaching you the basics. We aren't even going to tell Sirius and Remus. Even though Sirius was the one who suggested it."

"He did?"

"Of course. What else would that troublemaking mutt suggest?" James joked.

"Your father is feeling guilty about the fact it wasn't him who taught you about Quidditch." Lily told her son.

"Ah. Well, the condition isn't that bad. I'll accept."

"Great. We'll start next week."

"Do I still have to go the Potions?"

"Yes. Here is your hall pass."

"And tell Snivelly that the Marauders are watching." James added.

"Sirius is spying underneath Spica's cloak." Lily explained.

"This ought to be interesting."

0000

"Mr. Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape said as Harry entered the dungeon.

"Sorry Professor. I was talking to Professor Jarter. Here's the hall pass." Harry said handing him the pass.

"Very well. The points will not be deducted THIS time." Snape said after studying the pass.

"Oh. And someone said to tell you the Marauders are watching." Harry added. "I'm only relaying the message."

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." Snape said glaring at Harry

"Well Potter, I bet you're happy about the monster being back." Draco teased Harry.

"He's not a monster and yes I'm happy." Harry said.

"Well my father isn't. It's only a matter of time before he's sacked."

Harry decided to ignore his partner but the Gryffindors could see Harry shaking with furry.

0000

"I don't know who the bigger git is, Snape or Malfoy." Harry yelled in his parents' office after Sirius told them what he witnessed.

"Don't worry Harry." Spica said, "I have a plan."

"Pranking Malfoy won't work. He'll only tell his father. I am SO glad I got Dobby away from that family."

Only Melissa and Spica were confused.

"It's a long story." Harry explained.

"I meant a plan for Malfoy Sr. Everyone seems to forget I still work for the Ministry. I could "accidentally" make his robes sleeveless and sneak some vertiserum in his drink. I'll have him in Azkaban before you could say "Bushtail"."

"But aren't you suppose to stay in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a squirrel animagus. I'll be in and out so fast, I won't be able to see the arrest."

TBC


	20. Plotting

**Chapter 20: Plotting**

The next few days were chaos for the Slytherins. The Marauders and Maraudettes were making good their threats. Then, things went from bad to worse for them when the Daily Prophet arrived.

**DEATH EATERS ARRESTED**

_More death eaters responsible for the attack on Diagon Ally were arrested yesterday after admitting they were involved with You-know-who and were not under the Imperius Curse. Traces of vertiserum were traced in their system and the Dark Mark was found on their arms. Some of these people include Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and McNair. All of these men admitted to being present at You-know-who's resurrection. Harry Potter's story checks out. You-know-who has indeed returned._

"It's about time they admitted that." Ron said

"Wish they did that earlier." Harry said remembering the incident at Diagon Alley while looking at Draco who had turned white then red in 5 seconds flat as he read the Prophet.

"Yeah. Could have prevented a few deaths."

"I wonder if Sirius could remember that potion. Then we could bring back Sara. Even as a ghost." Harry said.

"Why?"

"I overheard Neville saying that he wanted to thank the person who brought his parents back to him. I've never seen him so confident in Potions before." He explained.

"If Sirius did remember, we'd have to protect him and anyone who knew the potion. I have a feeling Voldemort would love to get his hands on it." Hermione said.

"I don't think he knows about my parents yet. I read the article about Pettigrew and it only mentioned how they were betrayed. And I don't think anyone recognized them that day on Diagon Alley."

"And Snape doesn't seem to recognize your dad. I've seen them actually having a civil conversation. Even though your dad seemed to be having a _little_ trouble trying to keep from hexing him."

"Yeah. If Snape did recognize him, they'd have a prank war."

"I think Sirius is having fun with the one-sided prank war."

"Maybe we _could_ bring Sara back." Harry thought of an idea.

"How?"

"I could find out which potion was used and what the mistake was." Harry answered.

"Alright. But where would we brew it?" Hermione asked.

Everyone thought.

"I think we need to pay Myrtle a visit." Harry said.

0000

Later that day,

"Did you talk to Myrtle?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes. She said as long as we visit, we are welcome to use her toilet."

"Maybe we could even bring her back." Ron suggested.

"I already thought of that. She's already a ghost so it wouldn't work on her." Hermione answered.

"Great. I'm sensing déjà vu from second year." Ron complained.

"Oh shut up. Do you really want a boring year?"

"Actually, that would be a nice change. First was the Sorcerer's stone, then the Chamber of Secrets was open, then I find my rat was a two-faced traitor and someone broke out of Azkaban, and then there was last year with the Triwizard Tournament with You-know-who rising."

"I'm starting to agree with Ron." Harry told Hermione.

"Well too late now. All we need next is the Potion. We can check out the restricted section when we find out what it was."

"I'll ask Remus." Harry said.

"But didn't Sirius make it?"

"Remus has a better memory."

"How are you going to get him to tell?"

"I'm not sure. I'll think of a way."

0000

In the boys dorm,

"Remus? I have a question." Harry said to the mirror. "Uncle Moony? Can I ask you something?" Harry begged in the mirror giving the puppy-dog pout.

Ron laughed at the last one. Harry shot him a death glare.

"That would work if you were five." Ron said laughing.

"I'm TRYING to figure out how to bring up the subject." Harry snapped at Ron.

"Bring up what subject?" a voice said from the door.

"Dad? How much did you hear?" Harry asked as his father took off his invisibility cloak.

"Enough. I haven't heard you call Remus "Uncle Moony" since you were one."

"Surely he pronounced it wrong." Ron stated wanting a story.

"Of course. But I didn't come up here to embarrass my son." James told him

Ron pouted at the denial of dirt he could have had on his friend.

"Anyways, what are you trying to get from Moony?" James asked his son.

"Just a potions question." Harry told his father the half truth.

"Anything having to do with your Mum and me?" James asked

Ron's and Harry's mouths dropped.

"I thought so. I don't think you kids should be trying it. If Voldemort found out about it, then Sara's death would be in vain."

"What was Padfoot trying to do anyways?" Harry asked.

"I think trying to bring back our ghosts so we could haunt Snape. I don't know what went wrong though."

"Oh. Well, I doubt you came up here to tell us how Padfoot brought you back."

"No. I came up here to tell you that your mother and I would like to have some family time tonight at 10:00."

"Alright. Thanks Dad."

"No problem." James Potter said leaving.

"That was close." Ron said.

"At least we got some answers. And I didn't even have to call Remus "Uncle Moony"."

TBC


	21. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 21: The Room of Requirement**

Later that day,

"Hey Moony! Prongs! Remember John?" Padfoot said running into Remus' office during his break.

"Of course we remember." The other two Marauders said.

"I just got a letter. He's coming to Hogwarts for Christmas!"

"That's great. We can tell him we have a spot open in the Marauders." James said.

"Tell who?" a voice asked from the doorway.

The Marauders turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing at the doorway.

"Jonathan Newton. He was like the fifth Marauder. He never became an unregistered animagus. When we asked him if he would like to join the Marauders, he declined. I think that was because he had a serious crush on Sara and she was dating Wormtail at the time. They only lasted a week though." Remus explained

"Why didn't he join when they broke up?" Ron asked.

"He was still sore at Wormtail." James explained. "I don't blame him."

"Yeah. You're still sore at Robertson for dating Lily." Sirius joked.

"I am not." James said indignantly

"Sure." The remaining Marauders said sarcastically.

"Does he know about Mum and Dad?" Harry asked his godfather.

"No. He has been in America since he graduated. Come to think of it, I don't even think he knows your Mum and Dad even married." Sirius said.

"He cut himself off from the magical world to hide from Voldemort." Remus explained "Everyone suggested it."

"Why did Voldemort want him?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone knew he and Sara had feelings for each other except each other. Voldemort was probably figuring out that if he wanted Sara, he'd have to go through John." James told them.

"Wow. So he's coming back with Voldemort back in power?" Ron asked.

"Well, with Sara gone, Dumbledore thought it'd be safe for John. I don't know if John was told about her death though." James answered.

"Dumbledore asked me to tell him." Remus stated.

The "Golden Trio" grinned at each other.

"So, what can I do for you kids?" Remus asked.

"I just wanted to ask Dad where we were having our family "quality time"." Harry said.

"We'll meet here and then find someplace private." James told him.

"Alright. Thanks Dad." The gang said leaving.

"How are you going to tell him?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I'm not sure yet."

0000

In the Gryffindor common room that evening,

"So you're stuck with family time?" Ron asked Harry.

"You make it sound like detention with Snape." Harry said.

"Anyways. Harry will spend time with his parents and Ron and I will look in the restricted section of the library." Hermione said.

"You can use my cloak and the map. Mum and Dad gave me a hall pass."

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

0000

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Lily said as she sat and graded papers. It was a full moon and Spica, Melissa, and Sirius had gone to keep Remus company during his transformation.

"I'm here." Harry said as he entered the classroom.

"Hi Sweety. James! Harry's here!" Lily called to her husband.

"Great! We will be having the lessons in the Room of Requirement." James said.

"The what?"

"You haven't heard of the Room of Requirement?" James asked looking shocked. "We'll never make a Marauder out of you at this rate. The Room of Requirement…We'll show you."

The three Potter went up to the location of the strange room. When they go into it, there are three chairs and a cauldron.

"The Room of Requirement is a room at Hogwarts that only appears if it is needed." James explained to his son.

"The last time you brought me here, it turned into a broom closet." Lily remembered.

"And what were you two doing in a broom closet?" Harry asked his parents with a smirk.

"Nothing you should be doing." Both parents answered.

"And for your information, that was all Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and YOUR friends." James told his wife. "They tricked us."

"I went in thinking I was going to beat your father up, but then it turned into a makeout session." Lilly explained.

"Ok. Too much information." Harry said.

"I thought so. Today, we'll just be talking about the fundamentals. I brought the book we used." Lily said.

"Let me see that." James said grabbing the book. "THIS IS MORE IN-DEPTH THAN THE ONE WE USED!"

"I know." Lily said smirking. "For the time being, I just want you to read the book. No practicing." She added turning to her son.

Then, James transfigured the cover to where it looked like a Transfiguration Text.

"That should keep the suspicion off."

TBC


	22. Starting the Potion

**Chapter 22: Starting the Potion**

"I can't believe you found it." Harry told his friends.

"Neither can I. I guess Sara gave a book to the Hogwart's Library." Ron said.

"We just now need to find what went wrong with Sirius'" Hermione told the two boys.

The night Harry received the animagus book, Ron and Hermione snuck into the restricted section and found the book that Sara wrote. They were now in Myrtle's bathroom and looking at the potion in question.

"Hopefully we can get this stuff made by the time John comes." Ron said.

"Wouldn't THAT be a Christmas gift?" Harry said smiling.

"It says here that the potion takes a week to make." Hermione said reading.

"Sirius must have started the potion during the full moon. That's when I started having that feeling that something big was going to happen." Harry reminisced. "So, if it takes about a week, then the mistake must have been the last step."

Hermione turned to that page.

"1/2 teaspoon of dragon blood."

"Now we need to find out how much Sirius really put in." Ron stated.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Time Turner?" Ron suggested.

"No Time Traveling." Hermione told him.

"Rats."

"Please don't say that word." Harry said.

"Sorry. How about vertiserum?"

"Snape has some." Harry remembered.

"And how will that conversation go? "Hey Professor. Can we use some of your vertiserum? We need it so we can find out how Sirius brought Harry's parents back." He doesn't even realize they're alive." Hermione pushed the idea off a cliff.

"Just a suggestion." Ron said.

"Maybe Sirius remembered exactly what he did wrong, just not with what ingredient." Harry suggested.

"We could ask." Hermione said.

0000

"Hey! Sirius!" Harry called to his godfather the next day.

"Hey Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what exactly happened when Professor Rose and her husband appeared." Harry said as Snape passed them.

"Hi Snivelly." Sirius greeted Snape.

Snape just sneered and walked off.

"Stuck up git." Sirius murmured. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." Harry said like he rehearsed the conversation.

"Well, I don't remember exactly what happened. Sorry."

"It's alright. Do you have some idea?"

"I remember that I looked at the teaspoon after the explosion and read "tablespoon". Other than that, you know how bad my memory for detail is. No thanks to Azkaban." He added.

"It's alright Sirius. Thanks anyways."

After Sirius walked away towards the Hospital Wing to check up on Remus, Harry ran off to find Ron and Hermione. He found them at breakfast.

"It was a tablespoon." Harry told them.

"Alright. We'll start the potion when everyone goes home for Christmas." Hermione said.

Pause

"Wait. The potion has ½ teaspoon. Why would he put in a tablespoon?" Ron asked

"I think since he was trying to do two people, he doubled the potion." Hermione suggested.

"That gives me an idea." Harry said

0000

The first day of Christmas break and most of the Gryffindors were gone with the exceptions of Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione. That day, they got to work on the potion.

"Alright. We have only a week until John shows up." Harry told them.

"And it takes the potion a week to make. We better get started." Hermione added.

"What's first?" Ron asked.

"It says here…" Hermione read.

TBC

A/N: In case there is any confusion, Snape knows Sirius is there, but doesn't know about Lily and James.


	23. John

**Chapter 23: John**

A week later, (also known as Christmas Eve morning.)

"Now tomorrow morning, we'll add the Dragon Blood." Hermione said.

There was a huge cauldron in the middle of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that looked just like the potion Sirius was making in Chapter 1.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Do we have to do this at 3:00 in the morning?" Ron said yawning.

"Yes. It's the only time when it won't get suspicious."

"Quit it you two." Harry told his two best friends. "Tomorrow's the last time the three of us have to get up so early."

The three students left the girl's bathroom and headed back to bed.

_And next week I start actual animagus training at 3:00 in the morning_. Harry thought

0000

"So, when are you going to tell John?" Sirius asked Remus.

"After Christmas. I don't want to ruin his first Christmas back with us."

"Just don't wait too soon Moony." James told his friend

"Hey Prongs? Do you think Johnny-boy will accept the offer?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Johnny-boy?" a male voice came from the door of the DADA office.

"JOHN!" the three marauders yelled as they saw a man with black hair and blue eyes walking into the room.

"Hey guys. Staying out of trouble?" he said as he gave them brotherly hugs

"Who us? Jonathan Newton. You should know better." Sirius said.

"Snivellus still doesn't realize I'm me." James said.

"Why?"

"Loooonnnnnggg story." The three marauders said.

"Well, I'm here for a while, so get to talking."

"Why don't we do this AFTER Christmas. It's a little depressing." Remus said.

"Yeah. And we don't need to worry about Snape. He's on Order duty." James added.

"Order?"

"The group of wizards who suggested you get as far away from Voldemort as possible." Sirius told him.

"Right. So Sara could be safe."

Everyone went quiet.

"John? John Newton?" a female voice came from the door.

"Lily Evans?"

"Lily Potter now." She corrected.

John turned to James,

"You FINALLY managed to win her heart for good? How long did it take you?"

"Really cute. For your information, I've been married to her for 16 years." James said not mentioning he was dead for 15 of those years.

"16! Anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, but its part of that looonnnggg story we're going to tell you after Christmas."

"Alright. I can't wait. So anything I can learn apart from that looonnnnggg story?"

"Well. We do have a slot in the Marauders open." Sirius said.

"But what about Peter?"

"Don't get us started." Everyone else said.

"I guess I'll learn after Christmas."

"So? Interested?"

"Sure. Why not? I've covered for you idiots all those times. I deserve my fair share of the glory."

"GREAT! We'll start the pranking the moment Snivellus gets back!" Sirius said happily.

0000

"Tomorrow's it. They will be back among the living." Hermione whispered to her two friends at breakfast.

"I can't wait to be able to sleep the whole night through." Ron said.

"Lucky you." Harry said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to sleep. I don't even know how Sirius could." Harry said quickly, knowing he could be referring to the bringing the dead back or animagi training.

"Good point. Hey! Do we have to do it at 3?" Ron asked.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking we can do it at midnight. That way, we can stay up AND get a full nights rest."

"Sounds good."

0000

Later that day,

John was taking a walk around the lake when he saw something near a tree. He went up to take a closer look. Sure enough, he saw six disembodied feet near the tree. He reached down and felt a silky cloth. He pulled the cloth to reveal a girl and two boys. The girl had brown, bushy hair. One of the boys had red hair and freckles and the other boy looked strangely like one of his old classmates. The girl was in the middle with the redhead on her left and the black-haired boy on her right.

All of a sudden, the girl started to stir.

When she opened her brown eyes, the first thing she noticed was John.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked tiredly as she sat up.

"Not really. Just, may I ask why you and your friends are sleeping?" John asked her.

"We had a long night. My name is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm John Newton."

"Oh. You're Mr. Newton. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from the Marauders." She said standing up.

"I wish I could say the same. They're keeping the past quiet."

"I don't blame them. Don't worry. All will be revealed." She told him.

Just then, the boys started to stir, but went back to sleep. Both boys had turned to their side to where they were facing each other. Harry moved his right arm to where Hermione was.

"Where is a camera when you need it?" Hermione asked

Harry had yet to move his arm and Ron had unknowingly did the same thing.

To Hermione's disappointment, the boys woke up. However, not without reaction.

"AAAGGHHHH!" they yelled when they realized what had happened in their sleep.

Hermione and John bursted out laughing.

"That's not funny, Hermione." Ron told her.

"Yes it is." She argued.

"Don't worry. Remus and I once caught James and Sirius doing the exact same thing when they were your age. It didn't help with James calling Sirius "Lily" and Sirius calling James "Spica"."

Now, all four people were laughing.

"Um. Who are you?" Ron asked realizing he didn't know this new person.

"Sorry. I'm John Newton."

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Ron Weasley."

"One of Arthur's kids?" John asked recognizing Ron's name.

"Yeah. I'm his youngest son and next to last child."

"It can't be that bad. Wait. Did you say "Potter"?" John asked turning to Harry.

"Yeah." He said getting ready to lift up his bangs before realizing he didn't know about THAT.

"Not James' kid."

"My Dad_ is _none other than James Potter." Harry clarified.

"Well, Hogwarts is still standing so you can't be that bad."

"Depends on who you talk to." Ron said.

"Good point." Harry agreed.

"Snape?" Hermione asked making sure she was thinking the same thing they were.

"Oh yeah."

"I meant you don't play as many pranks and you aren't a womanizer." John said. "But then again, Sirius was the womanizer. James only wanted Lily."

"Nope. He's more like his mother." Hermione said.

"Oh. So you only pull pranks when you're fed up with teasing?"

"Basically."

TBC


	24. Harry’s Earlier Idea and Sara

**Chapter 24: Harry's Earlier Idea and Sara **

_A/N: before I get started on the actual story, let me clarify something in the title. If you remember in chapter 22, Harry gets an idea after Hermione suggested he doubled the potion. Well, the idea is revealed in this chapter_.

It was midnight on Christmas. John had spent the day getting to know Harry and Co. All of the adults involved with the Marauder/ettes were planning the Beginning of the Second Term Prank. They didn't tell the kids because this prank wasn't going to be just for Snape and the Slytherins. They were going to involve the WHOLE school. However, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their own plans.

"Do you have the Dragon Blood, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Right here." Ron said taking off the invisibility cloak holding a large vial of a thick red substance.

"How about you Harry? Do you have the measuring spoons?" Hermione asked her other friend.

"Yep. Dobby offered the entire kitchen. But I managed to convince him to just let me borrow the spoons." Harry answered.

"Hey Harry. I have an idea. When you get a place of your own, why don't you just hire Dobby?" Ron suggested.

Hermione scowled at him.

"What? He has the money to pay him." Ron defended himself when he noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"I suppose if he pays him." Hermione said. "Anyways, we better get back to work. It's the moment of truth."

"Harry. Why don't you do the honors?" Ron suggested.

"Alright. Ron, you keep lookout. If there's an explosion, someone's bound to wake up." Harry took charge.

"Yes Sir." Ron saluted and went to the door.

"Hermione. Would you poor the blood into the spoon?"

"Gladly." She said as she opened the vial

Ron watched his two friends as they prepared the potion. He was blocking the door, so with his height, if anyone was to come, the others would be able to hide.

"Harry? Are you sure you want this? I mean, now there is no competition for…" Ron started.

"I'm sure Ron. Besides, my crush on her is gone." Harry told him

Harry held the spoon as Hermione poured the blood into it. When she was finished, she took a few steps back. Then, Harry poured the last ingredient into the cauldron.

KABOOM

(A/N: This is a perfect stopping point. However, I won't put you through that torture)

The girl's bathroom filled with smoke and the potion overflowed onto the floor. Harry, and Hermione were coughing and Ron had his head stuck out into the fresh air using the excuse he was looking for intruders.

"Maybe we should have done this in the Chamber of…" Hermione said

"NO!" Both boys yelled.

With a wave of her wand, Hermione cleared the smoke to reveal two bodies. One was the body of a woman roughly the Marauders/Maraudette's age. She was thin and had long blond hair. If her eyes were open, then they would have seen piecing blue eyes. The other one was a boy about 18 years old and to most girls, was extraordinarily handsome. (HINT: He basically looked like Robert Pattinson)

"Is that her?" Harry asked looking at the woman. He already knew the boy was who he wanted to bring back.

"I suppose." Hermione said.

"Would you believe NOBODY'S coming?" Ron asked from the door.

Just then, Sara Montgomery stirred.

"W-What happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes and got a good look around the room. "And why in the world am I in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

All of a sudden, she realized she wasn't alone.

"James? I thought you were… Wait. What in bloody hell are YOU doing in Myrtle's bathroom?" Sara asked Harry.

"I'm not James." Harry explained.

"Harry? The last time I saw you, you were only a baby learning how to walk and talk." Sara said standing up. "And I see you also have some friends."

"Yes. This is Hermione Granger and the redhead over by the door is Ron Weasley." Harry introduced his friends.

"Weasley? One of Arthur's and Molly's kids?" She asked when the boy started to stir.

"Yep." Ron answered.

"Ouch. What hit me?" The once dead boy asked.

"The killing curse." Harry told him.

"Harry?" the boy asked before looking around.

"Care to explain why we're in the girl's bathroom?" he asked.

"Would you have rather woken up in the Chamber of Secrets, Cedric?" Hermione asked him.

"Good point Hermione." Cedric Diggory said getting up.

"How would we have gotten to the Chamber of Secrets?" Sara asked.

"Oh. Well, Harry is a mmph." Ron said before Harry went over to cover his mouth.

"Well, I brought the cloak just in case we get caught. I'll explain everything later. For now, let's just get to the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said.

"I should have known you'd inherit James' old cloak" Sara said

0000

When they got up to the common room, the twins had decided to camp out there for the night so the gang decided to move someplace else.

Up in the boys' dorm, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were explaining everything to Sara and Cedric. Since they had "died" pretty recently, they already knew most of it. However,

"John's here?" She asked.

The three younger kids nodded.

"I haven't seen him since graduation." She said half to herself.

"Well, you'll see him tomorrow." Hermione said

"It's 2:00 A.M. We better get to bed." Harry said.

"Since it's just us, we'll sleep in here and charm the beds so no boys can disturb our beauty sleep." Hermione said.

"How long were you planning on sleeping? 10 years?" Ron asked

The reply was two pillows to the face.

TBC


	25. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 25: Christmas Surprise**

A few hours later, the Marauders and the known living Maraudettes were waiting downstairs for the "Golden Trio" who were still sleeping from their late night extra credit homework assignment in potions. The rest of the Weasleys were awake and already hitting some of the presents

"What is keeping them?" James asked.

"They're not kids anymore James. They must be taking advantage of the fact they can sleep in." Spica told him.

"But if Harry lived with my sister, then he has 10 wasted Christmases that he needs to get caught up on. He's supposed to come and wake US up. Not the other way around."

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! DID YOU FORGET IT WAS CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled.

"SHUT UP PADFOOT!" Voices came from the dorms.

"What? Did you guys here that? Honestly. Kids nowadays have absolutely NO respect for adults." Sirius complained.

"Don't you mean elders?" John asked.

"That makes me sound old."

The adults laughed.

Just then, three very sleepy kids came downstairs.

"How late did you three stay up?" Ginny asked

"Until about 2 o'clock." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Maybe Dobby can fix us some coffee." Ron suggested.

"I don't feel like arguing about house elves Ron." Hermione said.

"Wow. You MUST be tired." Fred said.

"What were you three doing?" George asked.

"Actually, you three have been very tired for the past WEEK." Lily pointed out.

"We have our reasons." The three told her.

"And those would be?" Remus asked

"You'll see." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Well you sleepyheads, I guess you three are too tired for presents." James said with a grin on his face. _No one is ever too tired for Christmas presents_

"Got that right." The threesome told him.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"How is that even possible?" James asked amazed.

"CALL POPPY! THEY'RE SICK!" Sirius yelled

Lily, Spica, and Melissa went up to the three kids. Lily placed her hand on her son's forehead while Spica did the same to Ron and Melissa felt Hermione's forehead.

"Harry doesn't have a fever." Lily declared.

"Likewise for these two." The other Maruadettes added.

"Guys. We're not sick. Just tired." Ron told them.

"What were you guys doing?" Melissa asked.

"Working on your Christmas present. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone how it was done." Harry said.

"And this present would be…" John stated.

"Us." Two voices came from the dorm.

Everyone looked up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled as they picked up a present each. The adults had looks of pure shock written on each of their faces.

"Sara?" John asked.

"John." She said to her crush since 1st year when she went to embrace him.

"Cedric?" Remus asked.

"Hello Professor." Cedric greeted his old DADA teacher.

"But…How?" Sirius asked then glared at the children.

"Didn't we say…?" James asked his son

"Maybe. But since when did WE ever follow the rules?" Harry said ripping the paper off his present.

"He is definitely YOUR son James Potter." Lily said glaring at her husband.

"Well excuse me. But if my memory serves me correctly, you became Miss. Foxy before I became Mr. Prongs."

Everyone welcomed Sara back to the realm of the living. (Even though John still had no idea she even left).

"Hey Lils. Where's the camera?" James asked Lily as he looked towards his son.

Harry had his head on Hermione's head who had her's on his left shoulder while he held his very own Pensieve in his lap and she held a new edition of Hogwarts, a History. Ron had his head on Harry's other shoulder while holding this year's Weasley Sweater. All three students were sound asleep.

TBC


	26. Talking

**Chapter 26: Talking**

Dumbledore had been told about what the fifth years did and had welcomed Cedric and Sara back warmly. Before Cedric was taken back to his family, he had a very quick dispute with Harry over the Triwizard Tournament at breakfast. (Harry still had the trophy even though he had given away the money.)

(A/N. To set the scene, picture the Great Hall in the morning. Harry, Ron, and Fred are sitting on one side of the Gryffindor table and Cedric, Hermione, George, and Ginny are sitting on the other side of the table. Cedric is across the table from Harry and Harry had brought down the trophy)

"You take it." Harry said pushing the trophy towards Cedric at breakfast

"No you." Cedric said pushing it back.

"You got there first. You deserve it." Harry pushed it back Cedric's direction

"But you save me."

"No I didn't. I practically killed you by suggesting we take it together"

"Neither of us knew it was a Portkey. You risked your life to get my body back to my family. You deserve it."

"I have more than enough glory from something I barely remember. You earned this."

Throughout the argument, the others were watching the argument like a tennis match.

After a half hour, they had decided to announce it as a tie, but Cedric got to keep the trophy.

0000

The day before the start of the second term,

"So you're telling me that Sara had been DEAD for five MONTHS!" John asked when where Sara has been had been told.

The Marauders and Maraudettes nodded.

"I don't believe it." John said half to himself.

"There's more." James told him.

"You know, we don't HAVE to tell him." Sirius suggested.

"What MORE could there be?" John asked.

"We have to Padfoot." Remus told Sirius, "Severus still doesn't know James and Lily are who they are. The look on his face would be more than enough to tell John. It's best if we just get it over with."

"Guys. What are you not telling me?"

"You know how I said that Lily and I had been married for 16 years?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"We've been dead for 15 of those years." Lily explained.

"Sirius brought us back by accident." James told him

"Best mistake of my life." Sirius sighed.

"I don't understand." John said.

"It's best to start in the beginning." Melissa said. "After you were sent to America, James and Lily got married. A year later, they had Harry. Naturally, Sirius was Best Man at the wedding and was named Harry's Godfather."

"Ok." John said.

"Anyways, there was a prophesy made about Harry before his birth. I don't know the particulars, but the gist of it was that a kid born at the end of July and marked by the Dark Lord would be the one to defeat him. Since Harry was born July 31st, everyone feared for him." Spica continued.

"A year later, the plan was to put James, Lily, and Harry under the Fidelius Charm. The original plan was for me to be the Secret Keeper. I wish I was though." Sirius picked up where his girlfriend left off.

"You weren't?" John and Sara asked.

"No. We decided to pull one over on Voldemort. Everyone would think Sirius would be our Secret Keeper. No one, not even Voldemort, would suspect Peter would be our Secret Keeper. So, they switched at the last moment." James informed them

"However, no one knew that the traitor WAS Peter." Lily finished

"So Voldemort found you?" John guessed the ending.

"Right. He killed James first, then Lily. But when he turned his wand towards Harry, the love Lily left protected him and made the curse backfire, leaving Voldemort weak and helpless for almost 14 years." Remus continued

"14 years?" John asked while doing some quick math.

"He's back John." Sara told him before he came to the conclusion. "He came back last June."

"WHAT!"

"She's right. Harry witnessed it." Lily told him.

"I don't believe this." John said again. "Sirius. What kind of a boy was Harry growing up." He asked thinking he was changing the subject

"I didn't raise him. That night that Lily and James died, I went after Peter. He framed me and after killing 12 muggles, he faked his death. I was blamed not only for the death of Lily and James, but for 12 muggles and a wizard. So, I was sent to Azkaban for 12 years." Sirius told him.

"Azkaban? But a crime like that would be a life-sentence. Innocent or not. Why only 12 years?"

"It would have been longer if I hadn't escaped." Sirius informed him

"Escape? Azkaban?" John asked shocked

"That is a story for another day." Lily said looking at the time. "I believe the Marauders and Maraudettes have some work that needs to be done."

"That's right. Snivelly returns tomorrow." Sirius stated.

"Now, is my job just to cover for you guys, or can I actually DO something?" John asked.

"Johnny. You're a Marauder now. Of course you can help." James said putting an arm around Wormtail's replacement.

"We need to think of a nickname for you." Remus realized.

"He needs to be an unregistered animagus first." Sirius told his friend

POP

The Marauders and Maraudettes turned to the noise.

There, in the place of John Newton, sat a small,black catwith blue eyes.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Remus said.

Everyone else laughed.

"Can anyone think of a nickname?" Sirius asked while laughing as John turned back into himself.

"Hmmm."

"I have it." Sara said.

TBC


	27. The Back to School Prank

**Chapter 27: The Back to School Prank**

The next morning,

The fifth year boys of Gryffindor woke up to the sound of feminine screams.

"What in bloody…" Ron started before Hermione came rushing into the room.

"Mice…In…Bathroom….and…Dorm." she panted as she managed to escape the stampede of terrified girls.

"MICE!" the boys asked.

Ginny decided to come in carrying one of the white rodents by the tail.

"It's interesting. They have a lavender scent. Almost like the soap." She pointed out.

"It's probably because they were running around in it." Neville piped up.

"We better get down to breakfast." Harry suggested.

"Good idea. I'm starving." Ron agreed.

0000

"I just lost my appetite." Ron said a few seconds later.

When the kids got down to the Common room, the colors had changed. The red had turned to green and the gold had turned to silver.

"I feel like we're in the Slytherin Common Room." Harry stated.

"Let's go down to breakfast." Ginny said looking mortified.

0000

The depression of the Gryffindors didn't last long. The moment they heard Malfoy complaining about the new color scheme of red and gold for the Slytherin Common Room, the Gryffindors felt much better.

"I guess if Malfoy had to deal with a red and gold common room, then it isn't so bad." Fred stated.

"Not a bad prank." George complimented.

"Prank?" Harry asked realizing who the culprits were.

"Must be the Marauders." Fred told him.

"Remember the map, Harry?" George asked.

Harry nodded.

"We used to communicate with the Marauders through it."

"We owe them so much."

"Some of our best pranks were suggested by them."

"Of course, we always added a Weasley touch."

"We have to remember to ask them how they managed it." Fred told his brother.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"When Snape got a hold of it, he told them to reveal its secrets. Instead Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs revealed something else." Harry explained.

"What?" Ginny, Neville, and Hermione asked.

"Their true feelings for Snape. They mentioned how shocked they were that he became a professor; that he is an ugly git; to mind his own business; and advised him to wash his hair. Your brothers must have figured out how that worked and talked with the same people who told Snape off." Harry told them.

The Gryffindors laughed as they opened the doors to the Great Hall.

SPLASH

Water came down on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville.

The Slytherins laughed at them as Malfoy poured his drink. Instead of Pumpkin juice, something that looked like frog eggs came out. Malfoy was just about to drink it when he realized what was going on.

The Gryffindors sat down and examined their food. It seemed normal.

"IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER." A voice from the Ravenclaw table called out in a singing voice.

Harry turned his head to see Cho covering her mouth looking embarrassed.

"I'm beginning to agree with the twins. Definitely Maruaders." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah." Harry agreed with her.

"Quickly George. Write all this down." Fred told his brother.

Harry saw George scrabbling to get a piece of parchment.

0000

The rest of the day was crazy. At least one toilet in every bathroom blew up. (Fred and George were disappointed they didn't do it.) Every time someone from Ravenclaw spoke up, they would end up singing "It's a Small World". Hufflepuffs had to deal with spitballs hitting them throughout the day.

Harry noticed in Charms and Herbology that it was not just Slytherins and Gryffindors that were affected by the color switch. The offices of his teachers had also altered. And there was a nonreversible spell on it. Harry realized that in Potions for Snape was so tense in his newly decorated dungeon.

Poor Snape seemed to have it worse than all the teachers of Hogwarts (even though they were all affected.) Not only was his classroom decorated in gold and red, but had flowers EVERYWHERE. The Gryffindors had a hard time laughing at the uncomfortable looks of the Slytherins and their Head of House. And the fact that the chalk was writing insults about Snape didn't help. Snape eventually decided to let his double potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins out 11/2 hours early.

The chalk wasn't reserved for Snape. Each Professor had the chalk writing something about them or the class. Even Professor Lupin's class had self-writing chalk. For a few seconds this had the Gryffindors who knew the truth confused, but the smile on Remus' face was a dead giveaway.

0000

At dinner,

"Did you see what the chalk wrote about Snape?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think that _Snivellus is an ugly git who need to wash his hair_ is a little too hard to miss." She told him.

"I found the _Blah, Blah, Blah_ written in Binn's class was hilarious." Ginny stated.

"Nah. _This is boring. You can do better._ In Lupin's class was the best" Neville stated

"I don't know. _Minnie needs to let her hair loose once in a while_ took the cake." Harry said.

Just then, a school owl came swooping down carrying a scarlet, red envelope.

"Who's in trouble?" Hermione asked.

The owl landed right in front of Dumbledore.

The whole school starred at the Headmaster.

He opened the Howler and roughly 8 voices called out:

"WE HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND THAT YOU ENJOYED OUR "BACK-TO-SCHOOL PRANK". WE FIGURED WE MIGHT AS WELL LET EVERYONE ELSE HAVE SOME OF THE FUN THAT WE USUALLY RESERVE FOR THE SLYTHERINS. THE SPELLS WILL ONLY LAST 24 HOURS, SO EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL TOMORROW. REMEMBER WHAT WE SAID THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL: WE WILL BE WATCHING. FOREVER MORE, MOONY, MISTOFFOLEES, PADFOOT, PRONGS, ADOLPHA, EASTER, BUSHTAIL, AND VIXY."

The Howler exploded in flames leaving everyone baffled.

"Who's Mistoffolees?" Fred asked.

"Must be Wormtail's replacement." Ron told them.

"You know all the Marauders, Harry. Who is it?" George asked.

"The only one I could think of would be John." Harry stated.

"But why "Mistoffolees"?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just have to ask them." Ginny said.

TBC

A/N: I know the color change in the common room was harsh. However, EVERYONE needed to be pranked.


	28. Suspicion

**Chapter 28: Suspicion**

"I can't believe you guys did all that." Harry told his parents that night.

"Of course. We've been planning this for a while. Even a Marauder has to suffer a Marauder prank at least once." James said remembering when his friends tricked him into the RofR after bewitching it to where it would be a broom closet.

"Is it just me? Or is the room bigger?" Harry said when they entered the RofR.

"Possibly. Tonight, we start the actual transformation." Lily told her son.

"Alright. I have just one question though." Harry said to his parents.

"What is it?" James asked wondering what they missed.

"Why is John's Marauder name "Mistoffolees"?"

"Oh that. He became an animagus in America. He's a cat." Lily said.

"Ok. That makes sense. You can't be a true Marauder without the animagus form can you?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Now concentrate and remember what we taught you."

"Ok." Harry said closing his eyes and concentrated on transforming.

POP

0000

"Harry? Wake up!" Ron said the next morning.

"Ten more minutes." Harry groaned.

"McGonagall isn't going to give you 10 minutes."

"Ok. I'm up."

"Sheesh. Did you have a nightmare and not get back to sleep or something?" Ron asked noticing how tired his friend was.

"No. Just talking to Mum and Dad."

"Alright." Ron said not believing.

0000

"He's hiding something." Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched Harry talk to Neville.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Hermione told him.

"He was acting like me when we brought back Sara."

"Would it make you feel better if we followed him tonight?"

"Good idea."

"Ok. Tonight, I'll do extra homework in the common room and act asleep."

0000

That night,

Hermione rested her head on the table and made it look like she had fallen asleep. She kept alert in case she heard her best friends come down the stairs. When she heard a noise, she slowly opened her eye and, while still pretending to be asleep, looked around. All she saw were the house elves cleaning the room while smiling. One, she recognized as Dobby, saw her and conjured a blanket and draped it over her.

"Goodnight Harry Potter's smart friend." The elf whispered

"Dobby. Don't wake student." Another elf hissed at him.

CRACK

The elves disappeared once their work was done.

0000

The next morning,

"I must have fallen asleep." Hermione told Ron. "I didn't see him."

"He didn't leave last night." Ron told her. "I guess it's because we have Quidditch today."

"Probably." Hermione agreed.

"Hey guys." Harry said coming up behind them.

"Harry!" the two friends acknowledged his presence.

"Ready to beat Hufflepuff?" Ron asked.

"Of course. Angelina is really getting on my case. I'm starting to miss Oliver." Harry said grinning.

"POTTER! FIELD! NOW!" the Quidditch captain yelled at the seeker.

"COMING!" He yelled back.

After he left, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We could always tie him to a chair and refuse to let him go until we get answers." Ron suggested.

"Ron. I'm sure he has a perfectly logical explanation as to why he's keeping things from us." Hermione told him. "And when he's ready, I'm sure he'll tell us."

"But we tell each other everything." Ron complained.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

0000

After Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, Harry went to talk to his parents.

"Great game Harry." James told his son.

"Thanks Dad. But that's not why I came to see you."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I think Ron and Hermione are suspicious." Harry told them.

"Makes sense. I think it's time we filled our closest friends in on the secret." James said.

"The condition was for until you were able to do it." Lily continued.

"Great. I have just the plan." Harry told them.

TBC


	29. Animagus

A/N: Ok. You've all been patient. Here it is. THE REVELATION OF HARRY'S ANIMAGUS FORM!

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 29: Animagus**

That Saturday, Harry woke up bright and early. He looked around to find his suitemates sound asleep. Ron looked as if he had spent half the night watching him.

Harry quickly scribbled a note to Ron and Hermione and went downstairs to the common room. When he got down there, he grinned when he saw Hermione laying on the table with a green blanket with tiny socks wrapped around her.

After he quietly left the common room, he went up to the owlery.

0000

At breakfast,

"I can't believe we missed him." Ron said.

"I know. I must have fallen asleep again. I woke up with the same blanket Dobby gave me the night before."

"How do you know it was Dobby?"

"I don't know." She said sarcastically, "Maybe it was because of the little socks on the material."

"Why socks?"

"Be thankful it wasn't underwear Harry used to set Dobby free."

"Do I want to know where you get these pessimistic ideas?"

"I do more than study you know."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Fred said coming up behind them with Ginny and George.

"Have you three seen Harry?" Ron asked his brothers and sister.

"No. We thought he was with you." Ginny answered.

The quintet looked over to the teachers' table to look for the Potters. James and Lily were there alright. They were busy talking to their friends.

"Maybe the Potter's know about where he is." Hermione suggested.

"We can ask later. It's MAIL TIME!" the twins shouted.

Sure enough, a flock of owls came swooping down into the Great Hall.

"Are you two expecting something?" Ron asked.

"Not really. We just like to see if anyone gets Howlers."

To their disappointment, no one got any Howlers.

Finally, a black owl that was smaller than Hedwig but bigger than Pig came swooping down and landed in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know this owl?" Hermione asked Ron.

"No." Ron said taking off the letter.

As he read the letter, Hermione examined the owl. It was jet black except for a red mark on its head. Its eyes were a stunning emerald green.

"It's from Harry." Ron told the group.

Everyone leaned in to read it.

_Hey Guys, _

_Sorry I couldn't make it to breakfast. I was just trying out something that Mum and Dad taught me. Mum and Dad said that I could show you guys the trick now. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but the condition to learn it was that I couldn't tell _anybody_. We can't talk about it in the open, so just send me a time and place to meet. I'll meet you guys there as soon as possible. Also, let me know if Fred, George, and Ginny will come. I think Mum and Dad are going to get Moony, Mistoffolees (which is John), Padfoot, Bushtail, Easter, and Adolpha to come. Send word with Archimedes (Mum named him)._

_Harry_

"What does he mean he couldn't tell us?" Ron asked indignantly.

"It means "He couldn't tell us."" Ginny answered.

"If it's that big of a secret, we might as well…" Hermione started.

"Hey kidos." Sirius said from behind the teens.

They all turned around to see the Marauders and Maraudettes standing behind them.

"I see Harry sent you guys the message." Lily said.

"Why couldn't he tell us?" Hermione asked her.

"It's better to learn this without pressure. It goes faster." Lily said.

"Yeah. It took Lily a few months while it took me a few years to learn this specific trick." James added. "And I was under pressure."

"What trick was that?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." The Potters told him.

"How about we meet in the S.S. at 2200 hours." John said.

Everyone stared at him.

"You guys are no fun." He said before taking the parchment and conjuring a quill.

"Who all are going?" He asked.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, the Marauders and Maraudettes all raised their hands.

He scribbled,

_Harry,_

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, the Marauders and Maraudettes will all meet you at the Shrieking Shack at 10 p.m. We'll see you then if not before._

_John._

He let the gangs read the note before he tied it to the owl.

After it took off, he turned towards everyone.

"If we are going to keep certain things secret, we need to talk in code."

"You can at least tell us what the code is so we can decipher it." Spica told him

0000

That night,

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, the Marauders and Maraudettes all met up in the DADA classroom before heading off to meet Harry. Only James and Lily knew how their son planed to tell everyone. Around 9:45, they headed out towards the Shrieking Shack.

"C'mon Prongs. You know what this is about. Tell us." Sirius begged.

"No. That's Harry's job."

"You're no fun." Sirius pouted.

"Calm down Sirius. I'm sure that Harry and his parents know what they are doing." Spica told him.

"James knowing what he's doing. That's a new one." John laughed earning a whack from James.

They made it to the Shrieking Shack just in time to meet Harry. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Spica, Sara, Melissa, Remus, John, and Sirius looked around the Shack. When they got up to the bedroom, no one noticed the Potters looking up.

Finally, Hermione noticed where the Potters were looking at followed there gaze.

"Look!" She said pointing to the top of a bookshelf with claw marks on it.

Everyone looked at the bookshelf.

"Hermione, I know you like books, but if you'll look closer, there are no books on that shelf." Fred told her.

"Not that. Look closer."

They did.

"Hermione. You know of my condition. Surly you can figure out where those markings came from." Remus pointed out.

"I meant on top of the shelf." She rolled her eyes as she held out her arm in a right angle like a perch.

As if on cue, the same black owl who delivered Harry's letter swooped down and landed on her arm.

"Hey. It's that owl. What was its name? Aphrodite." George pointed out.

If anyone looked close enough, they could see the owl roll its eyes.

James tried so hard not to laugh.

"It's Archimedes." Hermione corrected him.

"I told you it was a bad name." James whispered.

"It is not. Besides, Harry agreed to it." Lily whispered back.

"Only because I told him the number one rule is never to make you angry." James told her.

"I think I know what's going on." Hermione said as she stared at the owl on her arm.

"Good. You can explain it to us." Sirius said.

"Why Sirius Black." Hermione gasped sarcastically. "Some godfather you are. You can't even recognize your own godson." She added when she sat down the owl on the floor and took a step back.

POP

Everyone, with the exceptions of James, Lily, and Hermione starred at Archimedes. Or perhaps I should say, "Harry Potter".

"I should be used to being starred at by now." Harry said laughing at his friends and non- biological relatives.

"Well, you've had years of experience in that department." Hermione joined him in the laughing.

"I figured you'd be the first to figure it out. What tipped you off?" Harry asked.

"Different things. It was quite similar to how I figured out Remus' condition. I took various clues and put the together when I received a closer look."

"What clues?" Ron asked still starring.

"Ron. Quit starring. You know how much I hate it." Harry told him

Everyone looked away at this.

"First, there were the midnight outings with his parents. Even though they had 14 years to make up for, not every day was exciting." Hermione started to tell Ron.

"That means nothing, Hermione." Ron interupted.

"Then there was the sudden interest in Transfiguration. And more importantly, animagi. I'm surprised McGonagall hadn't figured it out."

"She never figured out _we_ were animagi." James told her.

"Lastly, there was the owl. If you had paid attention in Transfiguration in 3rd year, you would remember that there is always some kind of marking on the animal. Harry, could you transform?" Hermione asked.

Harry obliged.

"Take a closer look at him." Hermione instructed.

"Now that I see him up close, I can see it now." Spica said.

Everyone agreed except Ron.

"I still don't see it."

"See that red marking, Ron?" Fred asked.

"On his head." George added.

"Oh. I see it now."

POP

Harry transformed back.

"If you look close enough, the red mark is in the shape of a lightning bolt." Hermione concluded her lecture.

She paused before continuing.

"I would like a two-foot long paper on how to recognize animagi." She finished with a smile.

Ron, James, Sirius, Fred, and George starred at her in horror while everyone else laughed.

"HERMIONE!" Ron whined loudly.

"She's kidding Ron." Harry told him.

"Right. I realized how much like a teacher I was sounding so I decided to end it like a teacher." She told them.

"It wasn't funny." Ron pouted.

"Actually, it was." James argued.

TBC

A/N: I love this chapter


	30. Sara vs Snape War Begins

**Chapter 30: Sara vs. Snape War Begins**

The next morning,

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Ron said for the 10000th time.

"Would you like me to make it up to you?" Harry asked.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well. I talked to Mum and Dad earlier, and they said that after I perfected my form, which you had witnessed last night, that they would be more than happy to…"

"Teach _us_?" Ron finished.

Harry nodded.

"Good enough for me!" Ron said.

"What about the others?" Hermione asked.

"If they want to learn. It might help in the long run." Harry answered.

"I know Fred, George, and Ginny would love to do it." Ron said.

"Especially Fred and George." Harry added. "The look on their faces when we offer them the chance to truly follow in the Marauders footprints."

"It will be classic." Hermione said.

0000

"Today, we will be learning about Felix Felicis" Snape said. "Can _anyone_ tell me what that is?"

Naturally Hermione raised her hand.

"Potter." Snape said thinking he'll get it wrong.

"Felix Felicis is a potion that makes the drinker extremely lucky for a certain period of time depending on how much is drinken." Harry said getting it right.(It helps to have Sara as a tutor)

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Snape said smirking.

"Actually that's the correct answer Severus. I should know since that was the potion I beat you with when Professor Slughorn did that Potions Making Contest back in 5th year." A female voice came from the entrance to the dungeon.

"YOU!" Snape exclaimed. "What are you doing alive?"

"Is that the type of greeting you give to the one person who was superior to you in Potions?" Sara asked.

"Just answer the question." Snape snarled.

"For your information, a few of my friends managed to complete my latest project. Unfortunately for you, I wasn't the original test subject." She answered

"So who were?" Snape snarled at his rival

"That's not the point at this moment. I just wanted to let Mr. Potter know that Professors Rose and Jim Jarter want a word with him."

"You interrupted my class for _that_?"

"Also to see how good a teacher you are. I just might have to tell Dumbledore about how you don't know your potions."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Alright. I'll tell the girls we need to pull an Operation Severus." Sara said as she left the room.

Snape paled.

"What? Are you going to go cry to your Master? I know Dumbledore trusts you, but I don't. And the others don't trust you either. So if Voldemort _ever_ gets wind of my being alive, I swear I will do something worse than what Sirius did in our 5th year. And this time, James Potter won't be around to save you slimy neck"

If it was unknown if someone could pale and go red at the same time, Snape proved that it was possible.

0000

After Potions,

"Did you see the look on Snape's face when Sara said "Operation Severus"?" Ron asked his friends.

"I was more interested with the reaction to her last part of the speech. You know, with my dad." Harry said

"What do you think your parents want to talk about?" Ron asked.

"If it's my parents, who knows?" Harry said.

TBC

A/N: I've had some people ask about how come Sirius is out in the open. Here's the deal: After the article about Peter came out and sank in, Dumbledore had introduced Sirius to the school. He is allowed to be out in the open now without kids freaking out. I hope that answers your questions about him.


	31. The Big News

**Chapter 31: The Big News**

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad. You wanted to see me?" Harry said as he went into the DADA office.

"Harry. Come on in." James told his son.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked them.

"Remus is teaching 1st year Ravenclaws; Melissa and Spica are shopping at Hogsmeade; John is in Diagon Alley getting something for Valentine's Day; and Sara and Sirius are planning a war with Snape." Lily answered.

"Do you know anything about this war?" James asked.

"Kind of. Snape freaked out when he saw Sara and she threatened that if Voldemort got word of her being alive, she would do something horrible to him."

"Sounds right." Lily said. "If anyone hated Snape more than your father, it was Sara."

"And vice versa." James added.

"Sara said that you wanted to talk to me about something." Harry said.

"Right." Lily said before looking at James.

"Well Harry, it's like this, you know how your mother and I hadn't really had any alone time together these past 14 years?"

"Yes. You two were dead."

"Well, anyways, it's like this. Your mother…I mean…How would you like..." James said hesitating.

"I'm having a baby." Lily told her son.

Silence

"Really?" Harry asked

Lily nodded.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

James nodded

"ALRIGHT!" Harry cheered.

"That went better than I expected." James said

"When will it be here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Not until October." Lily said.

"Do the others know?"

"Not yet. We wanted you to be the first to know." Lily told him.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course."

"Speaking of Ron and Hermione," James added, "Did you ask them?"

"Yes. They really want to do it. I haven't gotten around to asking the others, but I can tell you right now they'll want to do it."

"Alright. The Marauders and Maraudettes will teach them. The first lesson will be Friday night at 10:00 P.M sharp."

"We'll tell the others about the baby so don't mention it to anyone other than Ron and Hermione."

"Ok. When will I know?"

"Trust us. You'll know."

0000

Gryffindor Common Room,

"Hey guys." Harry said as he entered to see Hermione with her nose buried in a book and Ron was engulfed in a game of chess with Ginny.

"Harry, what spell is used to silence someone?"

"Why are you asking me Hermione?" Harry asked.

"OWLs are coming out." Hermione answered

"Well, anyways, I have some news." Harry said with a grin.

"What?" Ron asked

"This is just between us four and my parents right now, but, Mum's going to have a baby."

The girls squealed.

"Shhh. The other Marauders and Maraudettes don't know about it yet."

"Don't know about what yet?" Fred asked coming in.

"Don't tell Remus, Sirius, John, Spica, Melissa, and Sara yet, but my mum is pregnant."

"Wow." George said hearing the news.

"When is it due?" Hermione asked.

"Not until October." Harry answered.

"Plenty of time." Ron said.

"Hey Harry, do you know when we can talk to your dad about a prank we want to pull. We want an expert opinion." Fred asked.

"Friday night at 10. That is when you five will be learning to do something like this." Harry said before looking to see if the coast was clear and transforming into the black owl.

"You mean…" Fred started.

"We will be learning to be animagi?" George added.

Harry transformed back and nodded.

"YES!" the Weasley twins cheered.

"So Friday night is the big day." Hermione clarified.

"Yes. Only this time, you will be having help from practically every unregistered animagi with the exception of Rita Skeeter."

"Well, we better head on to dinner." Ginny suggested.

"Good idea. I'm starving." Ron said.

TBC

A/N: For those people who still haven't gotten John's nickname, I named him after a character in the Broadway play, "Cats". There is a cat in the show who is named the Magical Mr. Mistoffolees. Because Harry Potter is a series based on people who can do Magic, I thought that it would be a good name for a magical cat. I hope that this makes sense.


	32. Valentine’s Day

**Chapter 32: Valentine's Day**

Friday night at 10 P.M.,

"Here we are." Harry said when they made it to the RofR.

"We've been here." The twins said. "Only it was a broom closet so we can hide from Flich."

"When my parents first came here, it was also a broom closet. Only, it was a Marauder/Maraudette trick on fellow Marauder/Maraudettes."

"Nice. Did not need to know that." Ron said.

Harry opened the door to see a group of animals: A stag, dog, cat, fox, rabbit, squirrel and wolf.

"Nice greeting." Harry said.

The animals transformed into their human form.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"He's not an animagus." Sirius told her.

"So what's the first step?" Fred asked.

0000

Valentine's day,

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione and Ginny." Harry said as he gave each girl a present.

"Thank you Harry." The girls said as they opened their presents to reveal two necklaces. Hermione's had a Sapphire while Ginny's had a Peridot.

"They're beautiful." The girls said.

"Your welcome."

"Hey Harry!" Ron called.

"Coming." Harry said as he made his way over to his best friend.

"Come on." Ron said pulling Harry.

When they were a good distance away, aka Quidditch field, Ron stopped.

"Make up your mind. Do you like Hermione or Ginny?"

"I'm not sure yet. A part of me really likes Hermione, but another part really likes Ginny. I have a feeling one of them is a "just-as-friend" like, but I'm not so sure yet." Harry said with a grin.

"I know a way. But I need you to be totally honest with me."

"Alright."

"I need you to tell me how you feel."

"Huh?"

"I want to ask Hermione out." Ron said.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to ask Hermione out." Ron repeated.

Silence.

"Well?"

"It's Hermione who I like just as a friend." Harry finally said. "We were only flirting with each other to get you to realize your feelings."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember how jealous you were last year? When you first saw Krum, all you wanted was his autograph. After the Yule Ball, you spoke of him with disgust and called him "Vicky"."

"I guess I was a little jealous."

"No doubt about that. Come on. I believe you have a girl to ask out."

0000

"Looks like you're finally getting through to Harry." Hermione told Ginny.

"But he got you practically the same thing." Ginny argued

"Where do you think Ron took Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Probably to ask his permission to ask you out." Ginny laughed.

"Why would Ron need Harry's permission?"

Ginny held up the two necklaces.

"Hi girls." A voice came from behind them.

The girls turned around to see Ron and Harry behind them.

"Hey Ron. Hey Harry. What do you two have planned for today?" Hermione asked.

Harry nudged Ron.

"Ginny, can I speak to you." Harry said.

"Alright. What?"

"Not here." He said eyeing his two best friends.

"Oh."

0000

"Where are we going Harry?" Ginny asked as they were walking towards the lake.

"Anywhere so Ron and Hermione can be alone."

"Did that brother of mine finally come to his senses?"

"Yes. Finally."

"Hey look! Isn't that John and Sara?" Ginny asked pointing.

Sure enough, two figures were over by the lake watching the giant squid.

"I wonder what's going on." Ginny said.

"And me without my cloak." Harry added.

The two teens hid behind a tree. They saw John take something out of his robes. It was a small box. When he opened it, they heard mumbling and Sara threw herself on John and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I bet he just proposed." Ginny told Harry.

When the two lovebirds pulled out, John placed the diamond ring on her finger and they kissed again.

"Maybe we should leave." Harry said.

As they walked away, Ginny decided to ask something that had been on her mind quite a while now.

"Are you ever going to be in a relationship?"

"One day I hope. Just not until Voldemort is gone."

"Oh. Alright." Ginny said a little disappointed.

"But once he's only a figure in the History books, then I'll be able to lead a normal life."

"Let's hope that's soon." Ginny said half to herself.

"On a happier note," Harry continued, "With Quidditch season almost over, there is more time to do the you-know-what. I think by the end of next month, you guys should be able to transform."

"How come it took you longer?"

"I was also busy with Sara and Cedric's revival."

"Oh."

When Harry and Ginny got back to the castle they saw Ron and Hermione kissing.

"I take it that she said "yes"." Harry said after clearing his throat.

"Harry. When did you get back?"

"A few seconds ago. I have a feeling there will be a wedding this summer."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Not for another few years mate." Ron told him

"He meant John and Sara." Ginny told her brother.

"We just witnessed him proposing to her."

"NO WAY!" a voice called from the DADA room.

"That sounded like Sirius." Harry said as the quartet ran towards the room.

TBC

A/N: I've gotten many questions about the shipping in the story. I hope this chapter answered them.


	33. Telling the News and Sara’s Story

**Chapter 33: Telling the News and Sara's Story**

"_NO WAY!" a voice called from the DADA room._

"_That sounded like Sirius." Harry said as the quartet ran towards the room._

When the quartet got to the DADA office, they saw Sirius on the floor in a dead faint and the other Marauders/Maraudettes laughing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Déjà vu. That's what happened." James told her.

"This was the same reaction Sirius had when I was first pregnant." Lily added.

With that, the kids joined in the laughing.

Harry, who was standing next to John and Sara, overheard them saying,

"Maybe we should wait and tell them when the news of the baby sinks in." Sara had whispered.

"Right." John whispered back.

When Sirius finally came around,

"Lily, did you just say you were having another baby?"

"That's right Sirius." Lily told him.

"I changed my mind." Sara whispered to John.

"Alright. Hey Sirius."

"Yeah John?"

"That's not the only bit of news. Sara and I are engaged."

With that bit of news, everyone stared at the engaged couple while Harry and Ginny just grinned at each other.

"You're kidding." Remus said as Sirius fainted again.

"You know, that was also the same reaction when I announced my engagement." James said looking at Sirius.

0000

"Harry! Ginny!" a male voice called the two kids.

"John. Sara. What's wrong?" Harry asked as they turned and say the engaged couple.

"You two knew about the engagement. Didn't you?" Sara asked.

"Well, yes. Ron and Hermione have feelings for each other and Ron finally got the courage to ask her out. Ginny and I were just giving them some alone time. While we were waiting for them, we decided to walk around the lake, and we saw you."

"We're sorry." Ginny added.

"It's alright." John said smiling. "Thanks for not telling your parents. That would have taken the fun out of everything."

"Did Sirius really faint when my parents announced their engagement."

"I don't know." John said

"Yes." Sara answered. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashback (Sara's POV) (Bold: Sara's thoughts)

_About half an hour ago, I had gotten a fire call from Lily asking if we can meet at the Three Broomsticks. I ran into Melissa and Spica on the way. When we got there, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, were sitting at a table at the Three Broomsticks._

"_Can you believe it? John moved away." Sirius complained._

"_It's not like we are going to do anything that needs covering from him anyways." Remus told him._

"_Do you know why he wouldn't join the Marauders?" Peter asked._

"_Who knows Wormtail." Sirius answered._

"_What is it with those nicknames?" Melissa asked as she, Spica, and I came into the Three Broomsticks._

"_Well, Peter has a pet rat that has a tail like a worm, Moony likes Astronomy, and I can be quiet."_

_**Please, Moony was obviously named for his condition. I wonder what the other reasons are. Those excuses are so lame. **_

"_Could have fooled me." Spica said taking a seat next to her boyfriend._

"_I meant sneaking around quiet." Sirius corrected _

"_So what are your plans?" Remus asked Melissa._

"_My parents are sending me to America." Melissa answered._

"_No way!" Sirius said._

"_And I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't forget what she learned." Spica added._

"_You're leaving us." Sirius complained._

"_Just for another 4 years. Hopefully." Melissa told them. "I have an aunt who lives in Boston. She has ties to Harvard and they are sending me there. They are determined I get a hire education in America."_

"_Oh." Remus sighed._

"_There you six are." A voice came from the door._

_We turned and saw James and Lily walking towards them._

"_There you are Prongs. Why did you call us to meet here?" Sirius asked._

"_Prongs?" I asked._

"_He, uh, had a bad experience with, uh, a thorn bush." Peter hesitated._

_**Lame excuse alert**_

"_Ok." James said uncertain. "Do you want me to tell them?" He asked Lily._

"_I'll tell my friends and you can tell your friends." Lily said to her boyfriend._

_When we gathered together, Lily only smiled and showed us her left hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring with tiny emeralds on the band._

"_No way." Spica whispered._

"_Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" I asked._

"_Why are there emeralds on the band?" Melissa asked._

"_In order. Yes way. I'm still the same Vixey that you met in first year. And James said that the emeralds reminded him of my eyes."_

"_That was sappy." Spica told her._

"_It's amazing." Lily told us. "I remember him back in 5th year. He was such a big-headed jerk. Now, he's sweet, kind, gentle…"_

_THUMP_

_We looked over and saw Sirius on the floor in a dead faint._

"_It's amazing what love does to people." Melissa said._

"_That. And growing up." Lily added._

End of Flashback

"So that's what happened." John said.

"But why did Sirius faint?" Ginny asked.

"You have to remember, Sirius and James had been inseparable throughout the school years. Even during the summer those two would cause mischief one way or another. Sirius had absolutely no idea when James was going to propose. He knew it was coming, but he wasn't expecting it so soon out of school." Sara told her.

"I think one day I'll have to get Dad's, Sirius' or Remus' side of the story." Harry said

"Try Remus. He didn't faint." John suggested.

TBC


	34. Remus’ Side of the Story

**Chapter 34: Remus' Side of the Story**

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said going up to the front desk after DADA.

"Yes Harry?" Remus asked.

"I was wondering if you can tell me what happened when my parents announced their engagement." Harry requested.

"When is your next class?"

"Astronomy at midnight."

"Alright."

Flashback (Remus' POV) (Bold: Remus' thoughts)

_About half an hour ago, I had gotten a fire call from James asking if we can meet at the Three Broomsticks. I ran into Sirius and Peter there. Apparently, they had a call similar to mine. When we got there, we found a table and waited for Prongs._

"_Can you believe it? John moved away." Sirius complained when the subject got there._

"_It's not like we are going to do anything that needs covering from him anyways." Itold him._

"_Do you know why he wouldn't join the Marauders?" Peter asked._

"_Who knows Wormtail." Sirius answered._

"_What is it with those nicknames?" Melissa asked as she, Spica, and I came into the Three Broomsticks from behind us._

"_Well, Peter has a pet rat that has a tail like a worm, Moony likes Astronomy, and I can be quiet." Sirius said trying not to give away the secret. _

_**I hope they don't figure out he's lieing. I don't know what I'll do if Melissa figures it out.**_

"_Could have fooled me." Spica said taking a seat next to her boyfriend._

"_I meant sneaking around quiet." Sirius corrected _

"_So what are your plans?" I asked Melissa._

"_My parents are sending me to America." Melissa answered._

"_No way!" Sirius said._

"_And I'm going with her to make sure she doesn't forget what she learned." Spica added._

"_You're leaving us." Sirius complained._

"_Just for another 4 years. Hopefully." Melissa told them. "I have an aunt who lives in Boston. She has ties to Harvard and they are sending me there. They are determined I get a hire education in America."_

"_Oh." I sighed._

_**I guess she knows and she's using her parents as an excuse never to see me again.**_

"_There you six are." A voice came from the door._

_We turned and saw James and Lily walking towards them._

"_There you are Prongs. Why did you call us to meet here?" Sirius asked._

"_Prongs?" Sara asked._

"_He, uh, had a bad experience with, uh, a thorn bush." Peter hesitated._

_**Where's the nearest brick wall?**_

"_Ok." James said uncertain. "Do you want me to tell them?" _

"_I'll tell my friends and you can tell your friends." Lily said to her boyfriend._

_When we gathered together, James had that grin of his whenever he was up to something._

"_What did you do this time Prongs?" I had to ask._

"_Is everything alright with you and Lily?" Peter asked._

"_Everything's fine Wormtail." James consoled our friend._

"_So what's up between you and Lils?" Sirius asked._

"_Well, to answer Moony's question, I proposed to Lily." James finally told us._

"_You what?" Sirius asked in shock._

"_And…" I urged him to continue._

"_She accepted. I'm the first Marauder to get engaged."_

_THUMP_

_Sirius had fainted. I guess it was a bit of a shock for Mr. Love (as he liked to call himself back in school) to not be the first one engaged._

_I noticed the girls looking over and seeing Sirius on the floor in a dead faint._

"_It's amazing what love does to people." Melissa said._

"_That. And growing up." Lily added._

End Flashback

"So that's what happened." Harry said.

"I take it you've heard the girls' story." Remus said

"Yes. Sara told me her version." Harry admitted.

Remus laughed.

"I'm sure that was interesting. I have to ask. Did the girls fall for Sirius' name excuses?"

"No. They had known of your condition since school. They didn't know the real reason for the others, but they knew it wasn't Sirius' ability to be quiet in human form, Peter didn't have a pet rat, and Dad didn'ta fear of thorns."

"I guess I was paranoid." Remus said as he started grading 2nd year Hufflepuff tests.

"How are things going between you and Melissa?" Harry had to ask.

"Fine. We are just taking our time." Remus answered

Harry was confused. I was expecting a none-of-your-business answer.

"How about between you and Ginny?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Nothings going on between me and Ginny." Harry said hurridly.

Remus raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Yet." Harry added quietly.

"I see now." Remus said finally understanding what was going on. "You don't want to be with anyone until Voldemort is gone."

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you talk to your father about that. He might be able to help you."

"With what?"

"Just ask him. You'll see." Remus said smiling.

After Harry left, Remus decided to let James know that it was time to tell Harry something about his heritage.

TBC


	35. Worries

**Chapter 35: Worries**

After Remus told James that it was about time to tell Harry something, James decided that during the next animagus training session, he would tell Harry then.

During that training session,

"Alright students, today is the day you all have been waiting for." Sirius announced.

"The day Snape gets sacked?" Ron asked

"The other day you have been waiting for." Lily told him.

"Oh. That works to."

"Finally." Hermione said.

"Now just concentrate and remember what we taught you guys." Harry said to his friends

"Ok." They said closing their eyes and concentrated on transforming.

POP

Harry and the older animagus smiled as they saw that it was a success. In the place of Harry's friends stood a bat, an otter, a robin, and two beavers.

"I wonder if you will get extra points on your OWLs for this?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so." Lily said. "This is only to be used against Voldemort when the time comes."

"That reminds me, Harry, I need to speak with you after your friends leave." James said.

"Alright." Harry said a little nervous.

POP

"Ron's a vampire." The twins teased.

"I am not. At least I don't eat wood."

"Ron's not a vampire." Hermione said, "He's a Natterer's bat."

"Thank you Hermione." Ron said to his girlfriend. "You make a cute otter." He added with a kiss.

"Eww. Ron. Get a room." The twins complained as Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Well, at least we have two birds on the team." Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Alright kids. It's time for bed." Melissa said writing a hall pass for each of them.

"Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You guys go on ahead." James told the others.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I just need to talk to Harry about something."

"Do you need me?" Lily offered.

"You get some rest. Harry and I just need a father-son moment."

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me."

0000

"I'm glad you wanted to talk to me Dad. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Harry said when he and his father were alone.

"You go on. I might be able to tie in what you want to talk about and what I want to talk about."

"It's about Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. I really like her, but I'm scared if Voldemort found out, he'd find a way to use her against me. Then I won't be able to protect her."

"Didn't he already try that in your second year?"

"That was before I had real feelings for her."

"I see. Well, there is a way to tie in what I was going to tell you with this conversation."

"Really?"

"Very few people know this fact. Even your mother doesn't know all of it. But it also goes with why Voldemort went after us that Halloween night."

"Why?"

"Do you know why Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other?"

"I think Hermione said something about it starting with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They were rivals at some point."

"Right. Well, the rivalry didn't stop with them. And I'm not talking about the houses."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Godric Gryffindor had a daughter. Julia Gryffindor. Now, this might make your head spin, but she married a man by the name of Proteus Potter."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Voldemort is an heir of Slytherin. We are heirs of Gryffindor."

James paused so that the new can sink in.

"Oh Merlin." Harry finally said.

"While we're at it, there's more."

"What more can there be?" Harry asked.

"Only a few people know this all the way through: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."."

"And that's me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who all knows it all the way through?"

"Dumbledore, your mother, me, Sirius, Remus, Sara, Frank, and Alice."

"The Longbottoms?"

"Yes. The prophesy could have meant either you or Neville. Unfortunately, the spy who overheard the seer didn't catch the part when she said that the Dark Lord will mark him. Voldemort probably automatically assumed that since we were Gryffindor's heir, you would be the one to defeat him."

"So, How do I do that?"

James thought for a while.

"I have an idea. But I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Thanks for telling me Dad. I think I'd rather know ahead of time than when I fight him for the final battle."

"No problem."

Just as Harry was going to leave, he turned around.

"One more thing. Voldemort and I have brother wands. Any spell won't work."

"I considered that when you mentioned it last summer. I have a couple of solutions. I'll tell you those when I tell you my idea."

"Alright. Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Harry."

TBC


	36. Solutions

**Chapter 36: Solutions**

The next morning,

"Good morning Professor Rose." Fred said winking at Lily who was still in disguise.

"When are you going to tell people about you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. "Jim" and I were thinking probably when Voldemort is gone. That way we won't have to worry about him hurting the new baby."

"Good idea." Hermione said.

"Good morning." Harry said as he sat at the breakfast table yawning.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lily said to her son. (I'm no longer bothering to call her Rose when she is in disguise.) "What did you and Professor Jim talk about?"

"Nothing much. Just that there are spells to keep me alive when I have to fight Voldemort."

"You know Harry, you don't HAVE to fight you-know-who. He just likes to pick on you because you survived." Ron said.

"No Ron. I actually HAVE to fight him. There's a prophesy and everything."

"Bloody hell."

"I felt like that last night. And there was more to the conversation, but I'm trying to let it sink in."

"What more could there be?" George asked.

"He didn't tell you about Julia Gryffindor did he?" Lily asked.

"You know about that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. For one thing, it's in Hogwarts, a History. Another thing is that was the story your father and grandfather told me when I married into the family."

"But," Harry said before looking around to see if anyone was listening, "Dad said that you didn't know all of it."

"I'm sure that there are some Potter family secrets that people who marry into the Potters don't know about. Lots of the older families have secrets like that. Even the Blacks. Though, I'm sure Spica will eventually figure out each and every one of them."

"Are Spica and Sirius engaged?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. To tell you the truth, we have a little bet going on. James lost it 14 years ago. Actually, we all lost it, so we are redoing it. James still lost."

"Where is he anyways?" George asked.

"Yeah. George and I were going to play a prank on the Slytherins and we wanted his opinion as well as Sirius'"

"He said that he had an errand to run." Lily told them.

0000

In the town of Arundel, James Potter was finally at the place he was going. It was an old mansion just behind the castle. Muggles and even some wizards couldn't see it due to the amount of wards on it.

"Finally." James said entering the mansion.

"Hello?" He called

"Master James? Is that you?" a small voice called out.

"Hello Trixy." (I decided to use the same house elf as my other story)

"Trixy is very happy to see Master James. Master James must forgive Trixy, but Trixy and others thought Master James was dead."

"It's a long story Trixy. Sirius acidently brought Lily and I back."

"Oh yes. Trixy remembers Mistress Lily. Can Trixy get Master James anything?"

"No thank you. I was just going to the Library."

"How is Little Master Harry?"

"Not so little anymore. But he's fine."

"Trixy longs to see Little Master Harry again."

"You will. Godric Hollow was destroyed. Since Lily, Harry, and I are the only living Potters, we will be coming back this summer."

"Should Trixy let other house elves know?"

"Yes Trixy." James said heading up to the library.

A few hours later,

"Ah Ha!" James said finding what he was looking for.

0000

That night,

"Harry! Professor Jim wanted to give you this?" Neville said entering the dorm.

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" Ron asked.

"Professor Rose is yelling at him for leaving the castle without her knowledge."

"And he told _me_ not to get her angry." Harry laughed.

"It doesn't have a name on the cover." Neville told him.

Harry opened it and Ron and Neville looked at the pages with him.

"It's blank." Ron said.

"Maybe it's a journal." Neville suggested.

However, Harry did not see a blank page.

_SPELLS TO KNOW WHEN FIGHTING DARK WIZARDS by Julia Gryffindor Potter._

_This book is filled with spells I've seen my father, Godric Gryffindor, use while battling dark wizards such as Salazar Slytherin. This book is bewitched so that only witches and wizards with Gryffindor blood are capable of reading the spells. Any other will see blank pages. If these spells are ever used for evil, then the book will burn and the user will perish. Good luck._

"I'll ask him in the morning." Harry said.

"Ok. Night mates." Ron said

"Good night." They said as they closed the curtains around their beds.

"Lumos" Harry whispered.

He spent most of the Friday night reading the book.

0000

At lunch the next day,

"Harry. That book has nothing in it. Why are you still staring at the pages?" Ron asked.

"Long story." Harry said.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? The book is obviously bewitched so that only certain people can read it." Hermione told her boyfriend.

"That's ridiculous. Who would do something like that?"

"The author of this book." Harry answered. "I don't blame her. There are spells in here that Binns said have been lost for centuries."

"I see you got the book." James (disguised as Jim) said from behind.

"Hi Professor." The threesome said.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"Your mother." James whispered. "I managed to calm her down by telling her we won't be going back to Godric's Hollow this summer."

"Where are we going?"

"Potter Manor. Your grandparents' old place. I think you'll like it."

"One question though." Harry said before whispering something in his father's ear.

"Of course there are. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Harry said throwing a nervous glance at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"If we let you come to Potter Manor, will you promise not to talk any of the house elves into spew."

"Spew?" James asked.

"It's not spew. It's S.P.E.W. And what do you mean house elves?" Hermione said.

"You know 'Mione. The cooks for the castle, such as Winky and Dobby." Ron told her.

"I know what a house elf is Ron." Hermione said.

"They haven't seen your Gringotts vault have they?" James asked.

"No. I've told Ron, but I'm not entirely sure if he knows the extent."

"Care to tell me about this spew?" James asked his son as they watched Ron and Hermione argue about house elves.

"It's Hermione's solution to the enslavement of house elves."

"Really? They seem to like it to me."

"They do. Practically every single house elf we've talked to likes it. Except Dobby, but you can't blame him. He used to work for the Malfoys." Harry said looking over at Draco who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But, he was freed and is now working here at Hogworts and is being paid."

"That's a first."

"Hermione thinks every house elf needs to be paid and have days off."

"We've offered days off for ours, but I have yet to see them take it. Personally, I think they have enough days off save so they can take off their lifetime." James said as they looked back on the bickering couple.

"Hermione, I keep telling you, Fred and George keep telling you, and even the bloody house elves keep telling you, they don't want pay."

"And I've kept telling all of you that they have been brainwashed." Hermione argued back.

"They have not."

"Have so"

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Do you need any help studying for your OWLs?" James asked Harry.

"A quick review won't hurt. Especially since they're next week."

"C'mon. I'll give you some tips to passing them."

With that, the father and son left Hermione and Ron still arguing over if house elves are brainwashed.

TBC


	37. OWLs

**Chapter 37: OWLs**

"Harry. Ron. Hermione. It's been awhile."

"Yes Hagrid. I've finally managed time. It's been chaotic lately." Harry said

"Come on in. 'Ave you three seen Hunter?"

"Oops" Harry said. "Hagrid. I was Hunter. I was just in disguise so people wouldn't bother me."

"He didn't even tell us until after the Death Eater attack." Ron added.

"Oh. I was wonderin' why I 'aven't seen him." Hagrid said. "I was thinkin' the Death Eaters got him."

"No. It was me."

"So who were the others with you?"

"Professor Lupin and Sirius." Harry said.

"And the other two?"

"Professors Jim and Rose. They were staying with Professor Lupin and Sirius who was disguised as Procyon." Harry said.

Harry hated having to lie to Hagrid, but it was only for the safety of his family. Hagrid had a tendency to blab without meaning to. (Hey, look at how they found out about Fluffy).

"So what brings you three down?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, and there really isn't much left to do…" Ron started.

"Except study for the OWLs." Hermione finished.

"That reminds me." Hagrid said. "Harry, 'ave you met John Newton and Sara Montgomery yet? They were some o' the brightest students in there year."

"Yes."

"We're the reason Sara's back." Ron blurted out.

"RON!"

"What did you three do now?" Hagrid asked.

"It was around Christmas." Harry admitted.

"We were trying out a potion to work on our Potions skill for the OWLs. Snape wasn't helping in class" Hermione added.

"And something went wrong. We ended up bringing back Cedric and Sara." Ron finished.

"'Ave you tried your parents yet?" Hagrid asked.

"I'll save that one for Sirius." Harry said.

0000

It was finally that time. The moment the 5th years have been dreading since the start of term. It was time for the OWLs. After McGonagall gave out the dates and times of the exams and the warnings about cheating, the student body was getting more nervous.

When the examiners came to the dinner, Harry noticed him mother smile and nudged James. Sirius, noticing the action, and James looked up and Harry noticed a look of horror on their faces. Remus, John, and the Maraudettes noticed their reactions and tried so hard not to laugh.

"I take it they recognize some of the examiners." Hermione whispered.

"You watch. Dad and Sirius will come rushing up to us to tell us who to watch out for."

"Providing the others keep them from telling us." Ron added.

0000

During the exams,

Harry decided to take the advice his father gave him. Just relax and remember the tricks.

_Question 17:_

_How do you make a portkey?_

Harry thought about the trick. _A portkey is an item that transports people. Like a portal. Portus._

Ron was taking Harry's advice passed on from his dad.

_Question 14:_

_Give the incantion_

_Describe the wand movement._

_How do you levitate an object?_

Ron thought about the same trick. _Levitate. That sounds like Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa. Now for the wand movements. Wait a minute. This is the same spell I used to knock out the troll in first year. Swish and Flick_.

0000

"Well, it wasn't too bad." Hermione said as she discussed their Charms exam the day after they took it. "I felt like I could have done better on the Cheering Charms question, but I ran out of time because I put in the countercharm for hiccups. I was starting to feel I shouldn't have, but…"

"Hermione. Please. I don't want to go through it again." Ron groaned.

"Next is the practical for DADA." Harry said.

"You'll do fine." Ron said. "It's Potions I'm worried about."

"Sara's been tutoring us." Hermione reminded him.

"But I still see Snape when I hear the word "Potions"." Ron said.

"I think of Moaning Mrytle. We've done two potions in her toilet in the 5 years we've been here." Hermione told him.

0000

The DADA practical went better than expected. Apparently, when Sirius was freed, he told how Harry had saved him by producing a Patronus. This was figured out when the examiner, Professor Tofty, mentioned that he could have a bonus point if he produced one. With not only Tofty, but his own DADA professors watching, he thought of moving into Potter Manor and produced the Silvery Stag.

Now, this was the first time Lily and James had ever seen the Patronus. They had heard about it, but that didn't take away from the amazed look on their faces when they automatically recognized it from last week's full moon. Harry grinned at the looks of pride they had once they got over the shock.

0000

In another part of England,

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes Master. Everything is set up. Severus will prove his loyalty once and for all."

"Good. Severus will lock Potter up while I'll kill Dumbledore. Once he's out of the way, I'll go for Potter."

"But sir, what about Black and the werewolf?"

"Bellatrix, would you like to dispose of your cousin?"

"With pleasure."

"Excellent. And I'm sure Severus would gladly get rid of the werewolf."

After the first voice left,

"Good thing the Dark Lord got us out of Azkaban."

TBC


	38. The Battle Part 1

**Chapter 38: The Battle Part 1**

"I am so glad that OWLs are over." Ron said plopping down on the couch.

"Same here." Harry said following his friend's lead.

"Wimps." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Just wait until next year." Ron told his sister.

"Hey Harry. We're going to pull a prank on Snape."George said coming into the room.

"Do you four want to come?"Fred asked.

"Have you forgotten that Ron and I are Prefects?"

"No. But you guys seem to be."George told her. "Miss. Tiria"

"Oh really Bucktooth?" Hermione retorted.

Ron laughed. "C'mon 'Mione."

"I was under the invisibility cloak and I saw he was going to give you an "F" on your midterm." Harry told her.

"WHAT? Oh, that does it. NOBODY gives Hermione Granger an "F" when she doesn't deserve it." She yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"No. But I want to prank Snape."

0000

When they got down to the dungons, they saw a very disturbing sight. (They were under the cloak). Snape was talking into the fire. When Harry saw who he was talking to, his scar started to hurt.

"Everything is just about ready Master." Snape said to the fire.

"Excellent. Bella will take care of Black. I want you to deal with the werewolf."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'll take care of Dumbledore."

Harry motioned the others.

0000

When they got far from the dungeon, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"We HAVE to warn Dumbledore." Hermione said.

The two 7th years, three 5th years, and one 4th year went running to the gargoyle.

"Bertie Botts" Hermione told it.

It jumped.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" the six students went running into the office to find nobody was there.

"He must be at dinner." Harry pointed out

SLAM

CLCK

"Oh no." Ron said.

"Out of my way. Aloramora." Hermione said.

Nothing happened.

"Do you really think I would have forgotten about that spell?" Snape's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"You'll regret this Snape!" Ron yelled

"Ah. But I believe it is you who will be regretting it. You see, with you three out of the way, I can allow Voldemort to enter the castle. Once the old fool is disposed of, you will be next. The other three are just a bonus."

With that, Snape walked away.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around. He saw Dumbledore's desk, pictures of previous headmasters/mistresses, and Fawkes.

"That's it." Harry said before going to the door. "The door is made of wood."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Flattail, Bucktooth. Think you can chew the door?"

"Oh. That's right. Snape doesn't know we're animagi." Ginny said.

"So we're just going to stand here while Fred and George chew a hole in the door?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Hermione, but YOU'RE going to stand here while Fred and George chew a hole in the door. Ron, Ginny, and I can fly out the window. Once the hole is made, come and join the battle." Harry said as he opened the window.

With that, Harry, Ron, and Ginny transformed and flew out the window.

(A/N: there are many good places to leave a cliffhanger, but I won't torture you.)

0000

"Good evening" a sinister voice came from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Voldemort!" the entire staff exclaimed.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students all left their seats and ran to the sides of the Hall. Slytherins just smirked.

"What brings you here Tom?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Voldemort yelled "CRUCIO"

For an old man, Dumbledore can move. He dodged that curse very nicely. With that, the entire staff and the Death Eaters started a full scale battle.

"Get out of here." James told Lily as he sent a stunning curse at a Death Eater (they were still in disguise) "Find Harry."

"No need." Lily said noticing her son and his friends entering where the owls enter.

"I wonder why he didn't come to dinner." James said as he stunned another Death Eater. "Merlin, I wish I could use some family spells."

"Why don't you?" John asked as he made his way to James.

"Because I'm sure Salazar's heirs warn each other about Gryffindor spells. If Voldemort recognizes them, we're all sunk."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny landed behind the staff table and transformed back.

"I hope my brothers can make the hole fast enough."

"I'm sure they can." Harry said as he analyzed the situation.

James and Lily were stunning Death Eaters right and left. John was next to him helping. The rest of the staff was battling various Death Eater that Voldemort broke out of Azkaban. Sirius was dueling his cousin, Bellatrix, Remus was dueling Snape, and Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort.

Harry sighed.

"This is it. I'll help Dumbledore once I calm down."

"I'll help Remus." Ron told him.

"I'll help Sirius." Ginny added.

Ron and Ginny transformed and flew off.

"Be careful guys." Harry whispered as he took deep breathes. (A/N: I'd be nervous to if I was about to fight the most powerful Dark Wizard)

Both Ron and Ginny flew over to the duels they were going to aid. Ginny grabbed Bella's wand and flew it over to Sirius. Ron did the same thing with Snape and Remus.

"No fair. Animal intervention." Bella said.

"AVADA…" Malfoy started pointing his wand at Ron.

"Expelliarmus" a female voice called from the entrance.

"It's impossible." Snape gasped.

"Next time, think before you lock us in Dumbledore's office Professor." Fred told his Potion's Professor as he and his twin came up from behind Hermione, who had her wand still raised.

"You locked them in?" Remus said.

"Petrificus Totalus" Sirius said at his cousin

Bellatrix went ridged.

"Jim! Do you want to do the honors?" Remus asked.

"Gladly. Levicorpus"

Snape rose in the air feet first.

"Just like 5th year." Sirius said wiping an imaginary tear.

"AVADA…" Voldemort started pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"HEY TOM! CATCH!" Harry yelled throwing a goblet towards Voldemort.

Before Voldemort could do anything, out of reflex, he caught the goblet and disappeared.

At that point, the staff had overtaken the Death Eaters so everyone cheered. Except Harry.

"This ends tonight." He said grinding his teeth as he made himself a Portkey.

TBC


	39. The Battle Part 2

**Chapter 39: The Battle Part 2**

Harry was transported to the place where he sent Voldemort.

"Well, well. Potter. Fancy seeing you here. And I was thinking you just sent me away to save Hogwarts."

"I did. I just wanted to finish this once and for all."

"So, you want to join your parents?"

"I can do that when I get back to the castle." Harry said grinning.

"What are you talking about boy? Your parents are dead. Your mudblood mother died trying to save you."

Harry whipped out his wand. "Never insult my mother."

"CRUCIO!" (That was Voldemort)

Harry dodged behind what looked to be once a chimney and sent the disarming curse at his opponent. It missed and Voldemort reacted with the Imperious. Harry fought it off and decided it was time.

"I must admit, you've gotten better." Voldemort said.

"Well, I have you to thank. If you hadn't killed my parents and marked me as your equal, I wouldn't have practiced as much."

"So that was the other part of the prophesy." He said as he sent another Crucio that hit it's mark.

"How come you're not trying to kill me yet?" Harry managed to ask.

"Have you forgotten already about what happened at the Triwizard Tournament, Potter?" referring to the connection.

"No. Amor Caritas!" Harry said.

"AGGGHHHH!" Voldemort screamed in agony.

"Wow. You do have a lot of evil in you." Harry said.

"What was that?"

"A Gryffindor spell. It won't work for you. If anything, it will heal me."

0000

Meanwhile,

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked frantically.

"I'm sure he's alright." James attempted to calm her down while trying to calm himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asked.

"It's alright." Dumbledore made an attempt. "His wand and Voldemort's are brothers. They can't harm each other.

"What type of wand is Harry's?" Lily asked curious.

"If I recall correctly, an eleven inch Holly and phoenix feather." Dumbledore told her.

With all of the talk of wands, James looked to see how much cleaning his Mahogany wand needed. However, when he saw his wand, he got a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Professor. I think we might have a problem." James said as he showed them the Holly wand

0000

"AVADA…" Voldemort started not fully recovered.

"LAPIS GORGONIS!" Harry beat his rival to the punch.

The green spell hit Voldemort and he started to go ridged and grey. Voldemort was now a stone statue.

Harry took some deep breaths as he regained his composer.

"And just so you know," he told the statue, "my parents are alive again."

"He went behind the place where he dodged the first curse and said, "Dirumpus"

The statue exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

"I guess I better get Dad's wand back to him."

Harry stood up and grabbed the nearest object.

"Portus."

With that, he was transported to Hogwarts.

0000

"Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled at him when he reappeared. "Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

"It's alright. He's gone." Harry told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harry said.

"Come with me Harry." Dumbledore said to him. "You 13 may join us if you'd like." He added to the other unregistered animagi.

They all looked at Harry before agreeing.

When they got to the office, (Dumbledore had already fixed the hole)

"Now Harry, I'm going to ask you to think about the battle you just had with Voldemort."

"Alright." Harry said reliving the terrible hours.

Dumbledore touched his wand to Harry's head and pulled out the memory. After that, he placed it in Harry's Pensieve.

"When did that get up here?" Harry asked.

"Sorry mate. Dumbledore asked for it while you were gone." Ron told him.

"Do you mind if we look? It is your memory." Dumbledore asked.

"Sure Professor. It's probably better that way." Harry said as the others plunged in.

When they came out, Lily wrapped her son in a very tight hug.

"Where did you learn those spells Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The book Dad gave me." Harry answered.

"Why did You-know-who scream at that one spell?" Ron asked.

"Because that is a spell that lets the victim feels what it is like to be loved." Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort had so much evil in him, it caused him pain."

"That's new." Sirius said.

"Actually, it's old." Melissa corrected. "It's one of the Lost Spells"

"I have a question though." Lily said. "Why did you choose that location dear?"

"And why are you still holding that Portkey?" George added.

Harry gave George a look, "I just feel like it." He answered the twin. "As for why I chose that place, well, it felt right. I mean, Godric Hollow _was_ where Voldemort's first downfall was."

"Hopefully, for the last time." Spica said.

"What are we going to do with Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"I believe I will leave that to the Minister." Dumbledore answered. "Sara, would you do Hogwarts the honor of being the new Potion's Master?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Oh. Here's your wand back Dad." Harry said giving the wand to his father. "Sorry I took it."

"It's alright. You only did that so you can get rid of Voldemort."

"At least it's over." Lily sighed.

"Actually, it's only beginning." James told her.

"What do you mean Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Well, with Voldemort gone, we are able to go back into the open. The press and many others will constantly be on our tails wanting the story." James told him.

"Since when did that bother you?" Melissa asked.

"Since I had a family of my own." James answered.

"What about Potter Manor?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, Potter Manor has many wards on it." Remus added

"I've read about it." Hermione said, "There are so many wards, that not even the best of wizards can get in."

"So much for visiting." Ron said

"Ron, how big do you think the Manor is?" James asked.

"There's enough room for both of your families and the Marauders/Maraudettes." Remus told Ron.

"With plenty of room to spare." Sirius added.

"We would love to have your family over." Lily put in her say.

"Yeah Ron. C'mon." Harry said to his friend.

"There's a Quidditch field" James told him.

"In that case, when does the Express leave?"

"Not for another month Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore answered.

"A month?"

0000

"C'mon Harry. Let's see your Portkey. You haven't released it since you got back." The twins said begging in the common room.

"What did you do? Use the Permanent Sticking Charm" Hermione asked.

"No. It's just, this was mine before I became a hero to the world." Harry answered finally revealing the small stuffed stag.

"Prongs?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Things will never go back to normal, will they?"

"Depends on your definition of "normal"." Fred said.

"Probably not, but we're in this together." Ron added.

"All for one…." Hermione started.

"…And one for all." Harry finished.

The Weasleys stared.

"Muggle saying." They said together.

"Oh. Well, I don't know about you guys, but beating up Death Eaters wore me out." Ron yawned.

"Yeah." Harry agreed "and I did most of the work."

"Goodnight boys." The girls said as they went up to their dorms.

Ginny stopped about halfway up the stairs and came back down.

"I forgot something." She said.

With that, she planted a very passionate kiss on Harry's lips. Enough to rivals Ron and Hermione's kisses.

When they released, they noticed the twins and Ron glaring.

"Uh." Harry started.

"We're just kidding." The twins said breaking into smiles.

"Welcome to the family Mate." Ron added. "However, there are some things we'll need to discuss if you're going to date my sister."

TBC


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The defeat of Voldemort was the highlight of the year. The only big thing after it happened was James, Lily, and Sara actually coming out in public. All of the teachers were happy to see them again. (Except Snape, but he's in Azkaban (A/N: Sorry readers who like Snape)).

After school ended, the Potters, Weasleys, Grangers, and the rest of the Marauders/Maraudettes met up and traveled to Potter Manor for the summer. Remus and Sirius had been right. There was enough room for everyone with room to spare. Hermione spent a good deal of time in the three story library with Remus and Melissa (who, I might add, were not reading). Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Spica, John, Sara, Ginny, James, Sirius, Charlie, and Bill were more interested in the Quidditch field in the backyard. Lily and Molly spent most of their time fixing up a nursery for the baby.

If you want to know the OWL's scores, read Half-Blood Prince. By the end of the summer, John and Sara had gotten married and Sirius and Remus got themselves engaged to Spica and Melissa.

"We can't be left in the dust." Sirius had said to James when the engagements were announced.

As for the Dursleys, they lived a fairly normal life after Harry left. Occasionally, something in their house would be different (walls changing colors). The only clue to the culprits were notes signed, Moony, Mistoffolees, Padfoot, Prongs, Adolpha, Easter, Bushtail, Vixy, Archimedes, Nat, Tiria, Red, Flattail, and Bucktooth.

0000

It was the middle of October during the next school year. Ron and Hermione had a prefect meeting the night of the full moon. So 16 year old Harry Potter and 15 year old Ginny Weasley accompanied Remus on that night. Sara had prepared the Wolfsbane for Remus for the past week. When everyone prepared for the transformation, nothing happened.

0000

The next day,

"Ok Sara? What did you do?" Remus asked her.

"What on Earth could you possibly mean Remus Lupin?" Sara asked innocently.

"Why didn't I transform last night?"

"Oh that. Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but I think I had discovered a cure for you "condition", so…"

"For once, I'm glad you used the Marauders as guinea pigs." Remus interrupted.

"No problem Moony."

All of a sudden, a head popped into the fireplace.

"Albus?"

"Can you two come to my office immediately?" Dumbledore asked the two professors.

"Of course."

After the headmaster's head disappeared, Sara turned to Remus.

"You don't think he knows do you?"

"With Dumbledore, who knows?" Remus answered.

0000

When they flooed to the office, they saw Harry looking extremely anxious.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I had gotten a fire call from James about 15 minutes ago. He wanted you three to go to St. Mungos as soon as possible." Dumbledore informed them.

"Is Mum having the baby?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Remus asked.

0000

Five minutes later,

James was pacing in the waiting room. Lily had been threatening him with his life in the delivery room, so he felt it was probably safer outside with the others.

"Don't you just love déjà vu?" Sirius teased.

"Shut up." James replied.

"Is everything ok?" Remus asked as the two professors and student entered.

"Yes." John answered. "James' life was just threatened again."

"I missed the kick-out?" Sara asked.

James gave her a look.

"I'm going to go check on Lily." She announced noticing the look.

After she left, Harry and Remus made themselves comfortable. Remus sat next to John and Harry sat next to Sirius.

0000

About two hours later,

"Mr. Potter?" a healer came out.

"Is she alright?" James asked.

"Yes. Mother and daughter are fine."

James finally sat down. (He had been pacing the whole time).

"Can we see them?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The healer said.

As they went in, the healer whispered to Harry, "Thank you. You've made the world safer for all of us. Including your sister."

Harry felt himself blush.

"Are you alright Dear?" Lily asked her son as she held the baby.

"Yeah Mum. I'm fine." Harry answered. "Is that her?"

Lily nodded.

"She looks like a Megan." James said.

"Just as long as she doesn't look like a Petunia." Lily joked.

Everyone laughed.

As everyone laughed, Harry looked down on Megan and realized that the laughter had wakened her up. He noticed her hazel eyes that she inherited from her father and the red hair that she received from her mother. Harry reached down and caressed her face. That was when Megan grabbed his finger.

It wasn't too long before the Marauders/Maraudettes realized what was going on and watched the two siblings bond.

"I think this will be good for Harry." Melissa whispered to Remus.

Just then, Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I just realized something. With everyone getting married, and then in eleven-twelve years…."

"I feel so sorry for the teachers at the time." Lily laughed.

Harry quickly stopped laughing. He had lately been reconsidering his plan to become an Auror. He had been talking to some teachers and his friends lately, and figured it would probably be better to become a teacher. As long as it wasn't Devinations. That way, if another Dark Lord was to arise, the future generation would be ready. Besides, with the recent downfall of Voldemort, the Auror department was getting a little crowded. However, he had yet to announce his change in occupation.

While the adults were laughing at the new joke, Harry looked down to his sister.

"Don't you dare give me trouble in school Megan Lily Potter." He whispered.

**THE END**

A/N: Sorry for the sappy ending. Also, just so you know,

Archimedes: Harry

Nat: Ron

Tiria: Hermione

Red: Ginny

Flattail: Fred

Bucktooth: George

An explanation for the names will be on my Profile Notes under Harry Potter.

Also, please no flames.


End file.
